Tormented
by Missy the Cat
Summary: After a huge incident that happened when they were kids, Amy has been bullied by 2 certain male hedgehogs and tries every fiber to get away from their abuse. Will Amy be successful?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Shadow Robotnik is a 23 year old muscular jet black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes, and on his arms and legs, has crimson-red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan, has 6 quills on his head, 4 of which curve upwards and 2 that curve downwards, 2 spines on his back, and a small tail and in his usual outfit, black cuffs and red tongues, and air shoes which, have black cuffs and orange-red tongues, on each of his wrists and ankles, he wears a single gold rings, a long sleeved dark grey shirt, and long black pants.

Sonic Robotnik is a 23 year old muscular hedgehog with cobalt blue fur that covers most of his body, tan skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes, has six long quills on the back of his head, 2 spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail, and in his usual outfit, 2 light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot, a short sleeved black shirt, and long dark blue jeans.

Amelia 'Amy' Rose is an 22 year old curvy rosy pink-quilled hedgehog with jade-green eyes, and cream-colored skin on her muzzle and arms, quills that reached a knee length and bangs, short tail, and in her usual outfit, a short sleeved buttoned up red shirt, black jeans, and red boots.

Scourge the Hedgehog is an 24 year old lime green fur colored hedgehog, has a pair of slash marks on his torso, sky blue eye color, and in his usual outfit, a long sleeved black leather jacket, a short sleeved white shirt, a long blue jeans, and black and green leather boots.

Manic the Hedgehog is a 22 year old kelly green hedgehog, shaggy quills, chocolate brown eyes, peach skin, and in his usual outfit, a short sleeved dark grey shirt, a reddish-brown vest, light blue jeans, white gloves, black spiked wristbands, and his left ear is pierced with two small gold loop earrings in a 'punk' style.

Mina Mongoose is a 23 year old yellow mongoose girl, hip length purple hair, spring green eyes and in her usual outfit, a black tank top, white gloves, black hairband, a violet skirt, and green boots, a skirt, green and violet boots.

Jules Robotnik is a 47 year old hedgehog, dark blue quills, sky blue eyes, and in his usual outfit, a long sleeved white buttoned up shirt, long blue pants, and brown boots.

Harold Rose is a 43 year old white hedgehog, jade green eyes, and in his usual outfit, a long sleeved light blue dress shirt, long black pants, and dark brown shoes.

Lily Rose is a 42 year old female red hedgehog, back length quills, sky blue eyes and in her usual outfit, a knee length spring green dress, a blue heart necklace, and lavender shoes.

Aleena Robotnik was a 30 year old purple fur, quill-less hedgehog with dark purple hair, and dark blue eyes, in her usual outfit, a short sleeved silver dress that reached her knees and purple shoes.

Knuckles the Echidna is a 25 year old echidna with red fur that covers most of his body, peach skin on his muzzle, a white crescent-shaped patch of fur on his chest, purple eyes, 7 dreadlock-like spines on his head and a medium-sized tail, and in his usual outfit, a white long sleeved shirt, long black pants, red and yellow shoes, each with green cuffs and a grey, sextuple-bolted plate on top, white, mitten-like gloves with sock-like cuffs and two spiked knuckles on each hand.

Lien-Da is 31 year old red echidna with hip length dreadlocks wrapped in white bandages and bangs, ocean blue eyes, peach skin, and in her usual outfit, a long sleeved dark purple shirt with lavender cuffs, long black pants, a brown leather belt and blue silver-tipped metallic boots marked with a red heart.

Sally Acorn is a 22 year old year old squirrel-chipmunk female hybrid, dark blue eyes, shoulder length dark auburn hair that connects to the stripe going down her back and ending on her tail. Her face has a lighter brown patch, an-colored underbelly can be seen in the her midriff, and in her usual, a black tank top with white rimmings, black shorts with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, light blue bracelets, and an opened blue denim vest.

Rouge is a 22 year old white furred female bat, teal-green eyes, tan skin color, a pair of black wings on her back a short tail, large pointy ears, small fangs, a bare muzzle with a small black nose, a short tail, and a pair of black wings on her back, and in her usual outfit, blue eyeshadow, pink lipstick, long sleeved hot pink shirt with a large black heart at the center, 3/4 black pants, high heeled knee-high black boots with pink cuffs and heart tips.

Shade the Echidna is a 29 year old echidna that has orange fur, a peach muzzle, and lilac eyes rimmed by a patch of much lighter (almost white) fur, each with a single, short eyelash which curves off to the side, 7 dreadlocks with a lighter zigzag pattern near the ends hanging from around her head, a small black nose and zigzag tail, and in her usual outfit, a grey headband, a long sleeved dark purple tupe top, cream colored pants that reached her knees, and grey shoes.

Vector is a 32 year old large, green-skinned crocodile male with spiky red scales down his tail and goldenrod-colored eyes, sports a thick body that resembles that of an S-shape, with a broad upper body starts including his long arms, getting slimmer towards his tail and legs. His belly, snout and arms are light green, while the rest of his body is dark green, and in his usual outfit, a small, black shoulder pads, white gloves with black-and-orange cuffs, embellished with gold buckles as well as black shoes figured with white and orange colors, black leather jacket, short sleeved dark brown shirt, and long light blue jeans.

Honey the Cat is a 20 year old yellow-orange cat woman with peach skin, amber eyes, waist length long jet black hair that she keeps in 2 voluminous ponytails, and in her usual outfit, a red hairband, a knee length red and black dress with white laces, red and white gloves, and red boots.

Avery is a 40 year old brown bear male that was chubby with royal blue eyes, and one of his lower teeth sticking out, and in his usual outfit, a yellow bandanna wrapped around his neck, a sleeveless blue shirt, a long dark grey pants, fingerless black gloves, and a brown belt that includes various amount of tools.

...

Rose House.

Inside.

Living Room.

Day Time.

The Rose Hose, a medium sized dark green house with light brown roof, doors, and windows, and bricks at the bottom.

Amelia 'Amy' Rose, 7 years old, her quills at a shoulder length and in her usual outfit, a red hairband, a short bright green shirt with puffed sleeves that was white trim and a white collar, an orange pleated skirt, white socks, and white and blue sneakers with orange shoelaces, was young when she first saw Shadow and Sonic Robotnik.

The Robotnik family was moving into the empty house next door, a medium sized cream colored house with dark green window shutters, and a red roof, and a van with all their belongs was parked on the street. The 2 hedgehog twins were standing next to each other by the sidewalk, their attention down at a light blue Nintendo DSi.

From left to right, one was a black hedgehog with red streaks, tan skin, and crimson red eyes, and in his usual outfit, a short sleeved light grey shirt, long dark blue pants, and brown shoes, and one was a cobalt blue hedgehog with peach skin, and emerald green eyes, and in his usual outfit, a short sleeved white shirt, long black pants, and red sneakers. Shadow and Sonic's bodies lean but not scrawny or lanky. Amy couldn't see much of the twins faces but she did notice one thing. Amy had tugged on her mom's dark blue and white dress, her eyes glued to the 2 hedgehog boys.

"Mommy, they have the same face." Amy said, amazed.

"They're twins." Lily said, joining her daughter in watching out the window on the right side of her.

"Twins?" Amy asked, confused.

"They were born together, they'll look alike and are the same age." Lily said.

"Oh." Amy said.

"I wonder if they're in your grade." Lily said.

There was a pause for a moment. The twin hedgehog boys' father appeared and started yelling at the movers while pointing to the house. The twin hedgehog boys didn't seem fazed by this.

"They are cute." Amy said softly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Yes." Lily Rose said, breathing.

Amy glanced up at her mom and noticed her eyes weren't on the 2 young hedgehog boys.

"What are you girls doing?" Harold Rose asked, joining his small family in the living room. "Spying on the neighbors already?" he chuckled.

The start of second grade confirmed Shadow and Sonic were a year older than Amy. Shadow and Sonic were instantly noticed, being new and twins, and easily became popular. Amy admired Shadow and Sonic from afar, too shy and nervous to say anything to them even though they were neighbors. Amy had gone completely unnoticed by the 2 hedgehog twins for 2 years.

Amy's best friend, Rouge the Bat, seemed to be the only one who didn't stare at Shadow and Sonic as she didn't understand everyone's fascination and didn't want to and she kept Amy occupied with random adventures, crafts, and constant sleepovers.

The start of fourth grade, everything had changed. Amy's mom, Lily had been caught having an affair with Jules, father of the twins. Aleena, Jules's wife, had caught them in bed without clothes on. Lily did the naked walk of shame back to her house while Aleena screamed at her husband.

The Jules and Aleena had grown physical with each other in a fit of emotions, her having slapped him and he retaliating. Jules claimed he had fallen out of love with Aleena and that Lily now had his heart and that she satisfied every sexual desire he needed. Before leaving the house, Jules told Aleena he'd be getting a divorce. Aleena commit suicide that night.

Lily, on the other hand, was enjoying the constant fear of being caught and the adrenaline that came with it and she no longer wanted any type of relationship with Jules nor her own husband who was willing to look past things. Lily divorced Harold and moved out of state to 'live her life'.

The story spread around their small town like wildfire. Lily was called all sorts of names, mainly 'whore' and 'home wrecker.' Jules became an alcoholic and Harold became a workaholic in order to pay for all the legal debt Lily had put them in and to keep the house.

Suddenly, the hedgehog twins knew who Amy was and it was not the attention she wanted.

Shadow and Sonic pulled Amy's quills and tripped her as she walked by, knocked her books out of her hands and scattered her papers, destroyed projects, trashed her lunches, called her all sorts of names; in English and Italian. Shadow and Sonic were relentless and Amy could never seem to escape them.

...

The hedgehog twins grew taller and more arrogant over the years as they slowly morphed into bad-boys who had their own lackeys and girls following them around, their jaw lines became more defined and their muscles thickened. Shadow and Sonic had perfect, straight, white teeth and always seems to know how to dress and they kept their quills the same as each other, slightly shorter on the sides and about 3 or 4 inches on top in a messy yet styled way.

Rouge's white fur that had finally reached her shoulders after having her mom chop off most of it due to some bubble gum that had made it into her fur instead of Amy's. Rouge was a few inches taller than Amy now and started growing small, natural curves as she went through puberty.

It wasn't often Rouge was bullied, the hedgehog twins' favorite was by far Amy, but there were times Rouge was too close or got shot down for defending her friend. Amy was beyond grateful that her best friend remained by her side.

Amy's appearance seemed to stay the same as she was entering high school at the same height she started in middle school. Her body had yet to show signs of maturing besides having her monthly visitor. Her pink colored quills that reached her waist and her eyes were a bright jade green.

Tomorrow, she'd be starting high school. Her stomach twisted and knotted into a painful ball that had her tossing and turning all night.

...

Freshman Year.

Rose House.

Morning Time.

Amy, now 15 years old and in her new usual outfit, a dark grey tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans, red and white shoes, and a red-black flannel that she left open. Amy was standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her dad who would be coming down any minute. Amy plated eggs, toast, and a peeled orange and placed it on the table. Harold was walking in as Amy poured a cup of coffee with her left hand.

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful daughter?" Harold said, grinning and sat in front of his food.

Harold Rose had lost weight and gained dark bags under his eyes since losing Lily. If it wasn't for Amy, she wasn't sure Harold would remember to eat. Harold was always happy around Amy but most days that amounted to only a few minutes. Harold left early and came home late.

"You work really hard, it's the least I can do." Amy said, smiling back.

"Where's your food?" Harold said, piling his eggs on to his toast with his right hand and took a large bite.

"Uh.. I-I ate earlier." Amy said, lying.

Harold stopped eating and raised an eye brow at Amy as he could tell she was lying, she was never good at it then realization flashed across his eyes.

"It's the first day of school, isn't it?" Harold asked.

"Ye-Yeah." Amy said.

"Man, where did the time go?" Harold said, shaking his head and ate more of his food. "Can't believe you're starting high school already."

"Speaking of, I need to leave." Amy said, grabbing her backpack from her chair with her left hand and kissed her father's right cheek. "Your lunch is in the fridge, don't forget!"

"Have a good one, kiddo! Love you!" Harold said.

"Love you, too, dad!" Amy said, walking away.

Amy stepped outside and locked the door with her right hand and left the house, her eyes landing on the yellow bus parked 2 houses down. Amy never liked waiting at the stop, knowing Sonic and Shadow would be there. Amy climbed into the bus, her stomach jumping erratically. Rouge lived on the other side of town and wasn't able to share the bus ride. Amy sat as close to the front as she could, which was 4 seats back.

Amy put in her earbuds and started her favorite music list and she focused her attention out the window and ignored the craziness of everyone crammed onto the bus. Amy had gotten through 3 songs when her pink iPod was ripped from her hands, the earbuds yanked out of her ears. Shocked, Amy turned to the left side to face the culprit. It was Shadow, 16 years old.

"What are you listenin' to, piccola puttana (Little whore)?" Shadow asked.

"Gi-Give it back, Shadow!" Amy said, reaching for the music player with both hands.

Amy's father couldn't afford another one.

Shadow smirked, amused at Amy's cries.

Amy scowled and continues to grab at her player with both hands, Shadow's right hand jerking out of reach as her finger managed to touch it. Amy moved closer, reaching for it again. Shadow's left arm curled around Amy's waist and pinned her in place over his lap.

"Throwing yourself at me?" Shadow asked chuckling, his grip crushing Amy.

Amy squealed and fought against Shadow's hold as he wouldn't let up, if anything he clenched his arm tighter around her. Shadow's laugh vibrated against Amy and she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Give it to me!" Amy said, shouting and squirming.

Amy's right hand pushed against Shadow's left arm, her right nails digging into his skin.

"Piccola puttana (Little whore)." Shadow said hissing, handing off Amy's iPod and roughly grabbing her chin with his right hand to make her look at him. "I'll give you more than you can take."

Amy's mind was reeling, a shameful blush creeping to her face at Shadow's insinuation. Amy swallowed hard and shifted her eyes to see who grabbed her iPod from Shadow.

It was Sonic, who was 16 years old.

Sonic was worse than Shadow, not that Shadow was considered nice by any means. Sonic had an evil glint in his eyes and pretended to scroll through her songs with his right hand in interest. Sonic was half in the isle and half sitting in the seat behind the 2.

"Should have know her taste in music is merda (Shit)." Sonic said, letting his emerald green eyes connect with Amy's jade green ones. "Might as well trash this."

Sonic gave Amy a smirk that matched his twin brother's and threw her iPod to the ground with such force with his right hand, she flinched. The bus stopped shortly after, arriving at the school already. Sonic stood up and stomped on her iPod with his right foot, the hedgehog twins sharing a laugh.

Shadow released Amy and shoved her back against the window, her head smacking against the glass and causing a ringing in her ears. As Amy recovered, every student on the bus had existed already. Half of them adding to the damage on Amy's iPod.

Amy whimpered as she carefully picked up the shattered electronic with her right hand pressed the home button out of habit with her left index finger and let a tear spill over when the fractured screen stayed dark. Amy carried it off the bus and dumped it in the trash can on her way to the front doors, no more music.

Amy sighed and found Rouge waiting by the doors as she managed a smile as she came up to her. Rouge, 15 years old, and in her new usual outfit, a tight dark purple crop top, black high waisted jeans, and light brown sandals.

"Hey girl!" Rouge said, wrapping her arms around Amy and hugged her tightly.

"Hey." Amy said hugging her back with both hands, more thankful than ever for having Rouge.

...

1 Year Later.

Station Square High School.

Sophomore Year.

Day Time.

Freshmen year was hell. Shadow and Sonic did their usual antics along with being slammed into lockers and having various liquids 'accidentally' spilled on Amy at lunch, but it was one year down and she still had Rouge by her side. Rouge had made some friends but they stayed clear of Amy. The hedgehog twins now had girlfriends, which made Amy think they would stop or slow down their teasing but it didn't. It got worse.

Shadow's girlfriend was a tall orange echidna with lilac eyes and peach skin named Shade the Echidna and Sonic had a brown squirrel-chipmunk hybrid with shoulder length red hair and ocean blue eyes named Sally Acorn. Both animal girls joined in on their boyfriend's bullying. Whatever classes Amy didn't have with Shadow and Sonic, she had with either Shade or Sally. Amy didn't understand how it could be possible considering the school did block scheduling but each of her classes had 1 or 2 of them.

Shade and Sally had gotten all their friend's to shove, push, and call Amy names while going down the hall. Amy could handle it, it was nothing compared to the hedgehog twins who were getting more physical and seemed to go out of their way to get to her.

Amy, 16 years old and in her new usual outfit, a short sleeved apricot orange shirt, light blue jeans, and bubblegum pink shoes, was halfway through the year, her classes switching to new ones and her stomach had flip flopped all morning at the thought of who would be in her classes. First block, Amy was beyond lucky. Neither hedgehog twin or their girlfriend's were there and Amy had Rouge who of course sat next to her. One of Rouge's new friends sat next to her and gave glares to Amy when Rouge wasn't looking. Amy didn't mind, she was in a great mood.

Second period was blessed yet again. Amy didn't have Rouge but there was no one who gave her much attention. Lunch Amy had with Shadow and Sonic and their girlfriends which she was use to. Amy's mood was damped a bit when Rouge had a different lunch time but she kept her chin up. Amy's schedule was already much better. Third period was with Sally however it was with a teacher who did assigned seats and they ended up on opposite sides of the room. Some glares and giggling as Sally and her friends stared at Amy was also manageable.

Amy stopped at her grey locker to drop off her new books before 4th period. Amy entered her locker number with her left hand and opened the metal door only for it to be slammed shut by a giant right hand a few inches over her head. Amy swallowed hard as she knew it was one of the hedgehog twins and could almost feel the heat radiating off their bodies. When Sonic's didn't move his right hand, Amy slowly turned around and peeked at the hedgehog twins.

"Wha-What do you want, Sonic?" Amy asked, trying to sound confident and failed miserably.

"Haven't seen much of you today, piccola puttana (little whore)." Sonic said gripping Amy's neck with his left handand shoved her backwards, the back of her head colliding with the locker. "I wanted to have some fun." his lips curled into a wicked grin.

"Leave me a-alone." Amy said whispering, cursing herself for always stuttering around Shadow and Sonic.

If Sonic had heard her, he didn't acknowledge it. Sonic grabbed Amy's backpack from her right hand with his right hand and let go of her neck to tear it open with both hands.

"Stop!" Amy said, reaching out for her stuff with both hands.

Sonic easily raised his arms and forced Amy backwards and she hit the lockers and fell to her butt, earning a laugh from him as he continued digging into her bag and pulled out one of her notebooks with his right hand.

"I might need this." Sonic said.

"Get your own." Amy said, starting to stand up and was pushed back down.

"Piccola cagna (Little bitch) is talking back?" Sonic questioned.

Amy opened her mouth to apologize when he turned her bag upside down and let all her books, supplies, and folders spill all over the floor. Amy grabbed at whatever she could, knowing he'd start kicking and destroying things next. Amy went for a pencil and was stopped by a right shoe stepping on her right hand. Amy whined and shoved at the shoe.

"Seriously, Sonikku, I don't understand why you bother with her anymore." Sally said, complaining and applying more pressure to Amy's right hand.

"Ge-Get off!" Amy said, panicking and tried yanking her right hand from under the squirrel-chipmunk girl's right shoe.

"Aw, are you going to cry?" Sally asked laughing and twisted her right foot, grinding Amy's right hand into the floor before releasing it.

Amy didn't care that tears were falling, all she cared about was her hand and if it was broken. Amy held it close to her with her left hand and inspected it. It seemed fine but throbbed with pain. Sally went to Sonic and wrapped her arms around him. Sonic didn't give Sally much attention as he flung a book with his right foot at Amy.

"Hurry up, piccola puttana (little whore), you'll be late to class." Sonic said.

Amy waited for Sonic and Sally to leave before she scrambled for her stuff and jammed it into her backpack as she didn't have time to put anything into her locker now and decided to rush off to her 4th and final class. Amy knew most of the seats would be taken by now and didn't want everyone staring at her if she walked in late.

Amy entered the room as the bell rang and as she guessed, the class was filled with students already. Amy scanned the seats and felt her stomach drop when she spotted the last one. It was in the back of the class nestled between 2 broad shouldered hedgehog boys. The very 2 hedgehog boys that Amy carefully tried to avoid.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Please Review.

No Flames.

...

1 Year Later.

Junior Year.

Class with Shadow and Sonic had been full of pinching, quill pulling, bra snapping, paper and spit balls, and having extra work when partnered with them, not to mention the homework they made Amy do.

Over the summer, Amy's breasts decided to make an appearance as well as growth to her bottom, both made it difficult to wear her old clothes. Rouge was jealous, Amy said it was because she had gained weight, not mature curves. Regardless, Rouge and Amy went shopping for new clothes.

Rouge picked brightly colored, tightly fitted clothing. Items to accentuate her body and pop the color of her skin. Rouge bought new shoes with heels, fresh make-up, and better hair products.

Rouge's paternal grandparents, Bellok, a grey bat with dark blue eyes, and Margaret, a white bat with bright orange eyes, had left behind a fortune and her father, William, a white bat with dark blue eyes, spoiled her like a princess. Rouge had her own credit card and loved shopping for a good deal. It was one of the many things Amy loved about Rouge, she had the money to afford almost anything but wouldn't pay for over priced items nor had it changed who she was. Rouge wasn't snobby or flashy about her cash, besides the obvious upgrade to her wardrobe.

Amy wanted to stick with her comfortable, dark colored clothes, the ones that helped her blend it or stay hidden. Rouge understood, she had long ago given up the idea of getting the hedgehog twins in trouble and instead helped Amy evade them when possible. The only item Rouge pushed was a flared black skirt.

"You have to get this!" Rouge said.

"I don't know... How much is it? I don't want to put too much on my dad's card." Amy asked.

"I'll buy it! But you have to wear it more than once." Rouge said.

"What do I even wear with that?" Amy asked, holding the soft fabric between her hands.

"Anything! You can even wear leggings under it if you have some sneakers." Rouge said.

Amy fixed Rouge with a friendly glare as she was well aware that all Amy owned was sneakers and a pair of flip flops.

"Come on girl, pah-lease!" Rouge said begging, giving Amy a puppy dog face.

"Fine." Amy said, caving in and handed it back to Rouge to purchase.

Every time Amy tried on the skirt, she didn't feel right. Nothing looked right with it and Amy always chickened out moments before having to leave for school. Every week Rouge harassed Amy about it, only giving up when the weather got too cold. As soon as spring hit, Rouge was all over Amy again and she argued that she had yet to wear it once when she promised to wear it a few times.

...

Rose House.

Morning.

The day came that Amy finally wore it to school, she picked a pair of plain white cotton panties and a new bra she recently purchased for her growing chest. The skirt came next followed by 3 different casual shirts. Amy kept putting them on and pulling them back off, unsure of which to pick and she finally went with a white t-shirt and tucked it into the waist band of her skirt.

Amy was about to chicken out when a flash of yellow went past her window. Amy panicked, grabbed her bag with her left hand and slipped on her boots as she ran out of the house and toward the bus that was seconds from heading to the next stop. Shadow and Sonic no longer road the bus as they had gotten their licenses and were gifted a car over the summer. A few of the other students made sure to throw things at Amy, call her nasty names, and bump into her but she didn't dread the ride nearly as much.

...

10 minutes later.

Station Square High School.

At school, Rouge was ecstatic about Amy's outfit as she had walked circles around her, examining every angle and commenting on how she was finally wearing something fitted. All Amy could do was pull at the hem of the skirt and blush.

"We need to go shoe shopping! Nice boots and some other boots so you can wear this during winter!" Rouge said, squealing.

"Rouge, I don't have mo-" Amy said but was cut off.

"Oh stop, I'll pay for everything." Rouge said.

"I don't want you doing that either." Amy said, laughing nervously.

"I want to, Amy. Stop fighting me or I'll make you wear one of my outfits." Rouge said, wiggling an eyebrow at her.

"No!" Rouge said.

Rouge always dressed well but it was too tight and revealing for Amy.

"Then we're going shoe shopping this weekend!" Rouge said.

Amy laughed and followed her best friend into the building as they had about 15 minutes to get to their locker and 1st block then they split up, not having lockers close to each other and planned to meet up again at lunch since they didn't have the first two blocks with each other.

Amy was nearing her locker when she spotted Shadow and Shade making out against it and she backed up around the corner, letting the wall hide her, her heart raced. Shadow knew where Amy's locker was and it wasn't near his or Shade's. Shadow purposely picked that spot, meaning he had something planned. Amy took another step back, her mind going over what she'd be missing for first block and if she could get to it before 2nd block when she bumped into someone, she almost screamed.

"Following in mommy's footsteps, piccola puttana (little whore)?" Sonic said, his breath fanned across Amy's right ear.

Amy's went wide, her heart started pumping harder. Amy attempted to dash off but ended up slammed into the wall behind her. Amy whimpered, her shutting from the impact to the back of her head.

"Divertiamoci un po. (Let's have some fun.)" Sonic said.

Amy peered up at Sonic's emerald green eyes, confusion in her own at what he just spoke to her. Rouge and Amy had 1 time looked up bad words in Italian and found the ones Shadow and Sonic used to call her but this was completely different.

Sonic place his large right hand on Amy's left shoulder, his right thumb resting on the bare skin of her collar bone. An odd spark was sent through Amy's body, making her stomach come alive with a horrible fluttering feeling. Sonic leaned closer, his left hand going to the bare skin of Amy's right thigh and squeezing.

Amy's mind reeled, Shadow and Sonic had never touched her this way. Maybe Sonic had called Amy fat and was pointing it out by grabbing at the flesh of her upper right leg. Amy swallowed hard and pushed at Sonic's chest with both hands and she ignored the way her hands could feel the indents of his abs.

"Lea-Leave me alone!" Amy said, her stuttering showing itself.

Sonic smirked, enjoying Amy squirm and he tightened his grip on her left shoulder and slid his left hand on her right thigh up. Amy flinched, going wide. Sonic's hand didn't stop and the flutter in Amy's stomach started making her nauseous. Amy balled her hands into fits and pounded against Sonic's chest.

"Let go of m-me, Sonic!" Amy said.

"Dì di nuovo il mio nome. (Say my name again.)" Sonic said.

Sonic tilted his head towards the left side of Amy's neck, a smirk on his lips. Amy's hands became trapped between her and Sonic's bodies, ceasing her struggle. Amy whimpered as Sonic's left hand reached the edge of her underwear, his breath tickling her skin has he chuckled. Amy's mind went blank, panic taking over as she had to fight back and she had to do something.

Amy raised her right knee and hit square in the nuts. Sonic closed his eyes and grunted in pain, both of his hands grabbing his area and rubbing it for comfort as he fell to his knees in front of Amy, groaning.

"Cazzo. (Fuck.)" Sonic said growling, his focus on the pain between his legs.

Amy took this as her chance to take off. A few set of moving toward them. Shadow pushed Shade off him and started making his way to Sonic and Amy.

Amy stumbled, barely catching herself from falling and took off down the hall as her entire body trembled and her breath coming out ragged as she came to her classroom. Amy went in, her breathing calming down but her body remained jittery. Sally was seated in the back, her shrill laughter filled the room. Amy didn't hear it. All Amy could think about was Sonic's hands on her and what he might have intended to do.

...

2 hours later.

Lunch came quicker than Amy realized as she didn't remember her first 2 classes but was happy to be seated with Rouge. Amy needed her best friend who was currently eating a chicken pomegranate salad her mother, a light grey bat with teal-green eyes, packed her and sipping at a bottle of sparkling water.

"So..." Rouge said.

"Hm?" Amy asked, glancing up at Rouge.

"What happened with you and Shads?" Rouge asked.

Everyone in the entire school was allowed to shorten the Robotnik twins name, except Amy. Shadow and Sonic made it crystal clear Amy was to use their full names. It was also common for people to mix Shadow and Sonic up sometimes, which they laughed off, but not with Amy as she quickly can tell them apart by their color features, quill styles, and attitudes. Amy had once purposely called Sonic by Shadow's name and she paid dearly for it.

For a month, Sonic didn't give Amy a single break. If Sonic saw Amy, he punished her in some way. Amy had gone home multiple times with a bruise to her arms from Sonic grabbing her or a cut somewhere from colliding with other objects or falling to the ground.

"Sonic." Amy said quietly, her instinctively moving to Sonic's table.

Sonic's emerald green eyes where on Amy, his arms crossed over his chest and his face pinched with anger. It took Amy's breath away and she forced her attention back at Rouge.

"Okay." Amy said, brushing off her mistake as if it were a minor detail.

"Spill." Rouge said, raising her fork with her right hand before taking a bite of chicken.

"I... um... kinda..." Amy said, pushing the tips of her 2 index fingers together. "Kneed him in his area." her voice low and coming out rushed.

Rouge's jaw dropped and she stared at Amy in disbelief, waiting for some joke to be cracked. When Amy didn't budge, Rouge burst out into a fit of laughter. Amy's eyes flashed to Sonic, who's scowl has deepened. Sonic was ignoring Sally who was scowling at Amy now as well.

Amy turned back to Rouge.

"You did not!" Rouge said.

"I don't want to wear this skirt anymore." Amy said, glancing down at the table.

"What! Why?" Rouge asked, her laughter abruptly cut off.

Amy couldn't bring herself to look at Rouge.

"Wait... Did that bastard try something?" Rouge asked, her anger gracing her features.

"I-.. I don't want to talk about it." Amy said.

"Ames." Rouge said.

"I mean it-" Amy said but was cut off.

"Ames, bullying is one thing. If he-" Rouge said but was cut off.

"Stop! It's okay..." Amy said, wanting today to end. "It was probably a joke. A way for him to make fun of me later for thinking he's actually come on to me."

Rouge stayed silent, her salad growing soggy as she sat there. Finally, Rouge dropped the subject and salvaged as much of her salad as she could.

"One more year and I'll go away to college." Amy said, sighing and rested her head of the table.

...

A few hours later.

Afternoon.

School ended and Amy was successful in avoiding Shadow and Sonic by hiding out in the bathroom for an extra hour. Unfortunately, that meant Amy had to walk home. If Amy kept a steady pace, she could be home in an hour. Amy slung her backpack on and exited the building. The football team, cheerleaders, and track team were busy training and practicing as Amy walked by.

Amy was half way home when a silver car pulled up next to her. It didn't immediately spark her alarms because the hedgehog twins' car was blue. Amy tried to ignore it and keep going when she recognized the voice of Sally.

"Hey, bitch." Sally said shouting, a car door slammed.

Amy glance at the car to see Sally and Shade storming out of Sally's car and heading right for her, both in their cheerleader uniforms, their fur tied with ribbons. Shade seemed annoyed while Sally was fuming with rage.

Amy took a step back out of habit then turned and ran off. Sally and Shade chased after Amy and were much quicker than her as they didn't have backpacks full of books and their bodies in better shape than her's. Shade grabbed the loop to Amy's backpack with her right hand and yanked her backwards with her left hand. Sally and Shade dragged Amy between 2 bushes and threw her to the ground. Amy laid there, staring up at the 2 animal girls.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my Sonikku." Sally said, her hands were on her hips.

Amy didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. That Sally's precious 'Sonikku' tried assaulting her? Sally andShade would have a great laugh at that.

"Stay the fuck away from my man!" Sally said.

Sally's anger rising from Amy's silence.

"Tell him to stay away from me!" Amy said snapping back, shocking herself.

"Excuse me, bitch?" Sally said, shouting and threw her right fist at Amy's face. Amy cried out in pain and covered her face where Sally's fist connected with her. Shade grabbed Amy's wrists and pulled them to her sides while Sally let her fists rain down on Amy. Amy's face took most of the hits, then her stomach and ribs. Amy could feel her right eye swelling and closing up, warm, metallic liquid filled her mouth. Tears streamed from Amy's face as she tried to scream, to yell for help, but every time she tired, Sally's punch either knocked the air out of her or cut her voice off.

Amy's vision began turning black and the pain faded as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"I don't know why they bother with her." Shade said.

"She better not touch Sonikku again." Sally said.

A foot kicked at Amy's right side. Amy's eyes closed as her body welcoming the void that washed over her.

...

Evening.

The sun was setting and turning the sky orange and pink when Amy came to. A strangled whimper escaped Amy's throat and she slowly rolled over to her hands and knees. Amy's lips felt dry and crusty, her right eye was sealed shut, and her stomach felt sore and tender every time she moved or breathed.

The rest of Amy's walk was slow as she pulled her quills over her face to hide the damage that was done as she didn't want attention from anyone. Amy had no idea what she looked like but the way she felt and the blood on her shirt told her it wasn't good.

Amy rounded the corner to her street and instantly spotted Shadow and Sonic throwing a basketball into a hoop set up in their driveway. Amy wanted to cry as her body couldn't take anymore and he kept her head down and prayed Shadow and Sonic wouldn't notice her coming down the sidewalk. Amy turned onto her driveway, her heart hammered in her chest. Amy was going to make it.

"Hey! Piccola cagna!" Sonic said, having an angry growl.

Sonic dropped the ball, letting it bounce and come to a stop in the grass. Shadow turned toward Amy, an amused look on his face, and the 2 came running at her. Amy raced for her front door, tears falling freely again in her panic as her dad wouldn't be home from work for hours and if they managed to drag her away like their girlfriends did, she was done for.

As Amy reached for the door knob with her left hand, a right hand clamped down around her right arm and spun her around.

"Where have you-? What the fuck?!" Sonic said but was cut off his own words as Amy's face was revealed.

"Plea-Please, no more. I'm sor-sorry." Amy said hiccuping, not caring if Shadow and Sonic later called her names for crying like a baby.

Sonic's right hand fell away from Amy, his anger replaced with shock and confusion. Shadow's eyes had dropped to Amy's shirt where her blood stained the once pure white cotton.

"È colpa tua. (This is your fault.)" Shadow said hissing at his younger twin brother, his eyes leaving Amy.

"Che cazzo ho fatto?" Sonic whipped his head toward Shadow. (What the fuck did I do?)

"Scoprirai chi ha fatto questo. (What the fuck did I do?)" Shadow said, pointing his right index finger at Sonic to drive home his words.

Amy took advantage of Shadow and Sonic's argument and disappeared into her house. Amy threw the lock in place and leaned against the door and she sighed a breath of relief to finally be home. At some point, Amy forced herself to the bathroom and she avoided the mirror and went straight to the shower.

Amy couldn't have direct contact with the stream on her face and used her hands to cup the water. A soft wash cloth removed any blood and dirt. The rest of her shower was normal, washed and conditioned her quills then scrubbed her body. Amy noticed purple bruising along her ribs and near her stomach. Amy avoided the mirror again when she got out and dried herself. Amy dressed in pajamas, a long sleeved light pink gown and pulled a bag of frozen peas from the freezer with her left hand for her right eye and face.

Amy didn't bother with dinner that night because all she wanted to do was lay in bed.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Please Review.

No Flames.

...

A few months later.

Summer.

Amy ended up taking the rest of the week off, telling her dad she was sick and throwing up. With Harold always working, it was easy to get away with. Whenever Harold was home Amy would pretend to be sleeping and made sure her bruises were covered.

Rouge came over that weekend and pestered Amy until she spilled the truth. Leave it to Rouge to know when something was up. Rouge begged Amy to report what happened but she brushed it off. High school bullies were common and rarely taken care of. Amy was almost healed and the school year was ending soon.

During summer vacation, Amy went with Rouge and her family to Emerald Town as they spent most of their time at the beach, soaking up the sun and taking pictures in different locations and tourist spots. Amy's skin turned a golden brown and sun highlights appeared in her quills.

The week before school started, Rouge and Amy were at the mall shopping. It was Rouge's idea and treat to Amy and they went to just about every store in the center, dropping bags off to the car three separate times, and got lunch from one of the hot food places. Rouge ordered orange chicken and Amy got a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Girl, it's not fair." Rouge said.

"Hm?" Amy questioned, her mouth full of pizza.

"Body of a goddess and you don't even try." Rouge said.

Amy glanced down as her hips were wider than she'd like, her thighs touched, and her boobs were almost D cups now and she regretted wishing for them because all they did was cause stares and occasional back pain.

"I look like this because I keep gaining weight." Amy said, laughing. "I wish I had a slim body like yours."

Rouge burst into a fit of laughter. Amy loved the sound of it, always happy and musical.

"Nah, girl, your that magical slim-thick that girls spend hours in the gym trying to attain." Rouge said.

"Okay." Amy said, rolling her eyes and kept eating.

Rouge shook her head and took a bite of her food. As she chewed, Rouge's eyes fixated on something and her whole atmosphere changed.

"What?" Amy asked then started to turned but Rouge stopped her.

"It's the Robotnik cunts." Rouge said.

Amy wanted to laugh at Rouge's name for them but instead found herself growing cold as she hadn't seen them all summer.

"Weird. The 2 bitches aren't with them." Rouge said continuing to stare, making Amy nervous.

"Don't draw their attention!" Amy said, quietly scolded. "They don't know I'm here."

"I wouldn't say that." Sonic said.

"Wha-?" Amy asked but was cut off.

"Piccola puttana (little whore)." Shadow said, his voice filled Amy's ears, he stood to the left of her. "Didn't think we'd see you here."

"We haven't seen you all summer." Sonic said, standing on the right side of Amy. "Looks like you got some sun." his right index finger trailed up her right arm.

Amy kept her head down as her pizza no longer appealing to her.

"Ew. Go away." Rouge said, glaring at Shadow and Sonic.

"No ones talking to you cagna. (bitch)." Sonic said, snapping at Rouge.

"Speak fucking English." Rouge said.

"Ti intimidisce? (Does it intimate you?)" Shadow asked, smirking.

"Ugh, fuck this. Amy, lets go." Rouge said.

"You've been hogging her all summer, I think it's our turn." Sonic said, his right hand curled around Amy's upper right arm and pulled her up from her seat.

"Like hell it is!" Rouge said, reaching out to grab onto Amy with her right hand.

"Don't cause a scene." Shadow said, grabbing Rouge's right wrist with his right hand and pulled her away.

"More than you already have?" Rouge asked, snapping back.

"We'll only be a few minutes." Shadow said.

"No. Fuck both of you. I'm not letting you take her to do whatever horrible thing you want." Rouge said then yanked her wrist from Shadow and pushed past him. "I suggest you fucking let go of her before I start screaming my damn head off."

Amy smiled at her friend, a warm feeling filling her at that thought of her friend refusing to back down but er good mood cut short by Sonic's grip tightening.

"Next time, piccola puttana. (little whore.)" Sonic said, releasing Amy.

Shadow and Sonic left, leaving Rouge angry and Amy a mess of anxiety. Once out of sight, Rouge comforted and hugged Amy then picked up their food and left the mall.

...

30 minutes later.

Rose House.

Rouge and Amy went back to Amy's house to drop off her new clothes and shoes and headed back to Rouge's where Amy spent the rest of the week. She tried to keep Shadow and Sonic from her mind. She didn't understand why after all these years they still harassed her or how they even justified it. She didn't sleep with their dad, she didn't kill their mom, and she didn't run off leaving a wreckage of two families.

Amy laid in Rouge's bed with her. The TV on and some movie playing. Amy couldn't focus as her brain was playing a memory marathon. Everything Shadow and Sonic had done or called Amy, including Sonic putting his hand up her skirt. The pain Amy was in after she was attacked and how Shadow and Sonic had backed off for the rest of the year. It had been about a month plus summer vacation and Shadow and Sonic had never gave Amy a break before.

One more year left and Amy would never see Shadow and Sonic again.

...

1 month later.

Senior Year.

Day Time.

Amy was staring at herself in a full length mirror as she wore a short sleeved dark orange sleeved shirt, dark blue jean shorts, and a new black bra, her left hand grabbed at her left breast, groaning at how in the way they were getting. None of Amy's old shirts fit the same and most of the ones Rouge picked out were a bit too clingy for her.

Rouge texted Amy that she was at her house. Harold had allowed Amy to drive to and from school for her senior year. Amy took one last look at herself. Amy's shorts fell almost half way down her thighs and her shirt was loose everywhere but her chest. Amy felt exposed despite it not being revealing at all.

With a sigh, Amy pulled away from the mirror and grabbed her bag with her left hand and she slipped on a pair of red shoes and was out the door a minute later. Rouge gave a wide, toothy grin as she walked to the car as she was wearing her brand new lavender crop top that was more of a bra than a shirt.

"Oh, oh! Girl you look good!" Rouge said, calling from the window.

Amy could feel a blush creeping to her cheeks and brushed off the compliment. Rouge was her best friend and picked out her clothes, of course she was going to say she looked good. The car ride to school consisted of blaring music and singing along to songs they'd heard thousands of times.

As they walked into school, Amy couldn't help but notice eyes on her. Amy instantly grew self-conscious and wished she had brought her favorite hoodie to hide herself. Amy heard a group of girls whisper 'whore' and giggle as she walked by and she dropped her head. Amy hadn't experienced anything with a guy before and she had her curiosity and explored her body but she didn't think that meant she was a whore. Amy hated that the Robotnik twins still had so much power over the school population.

"Ignore them." Rouge said, placing her right arm around Amy's shoulders. "They're jealous."

"Of what?" Amy asked grumbling, her once upbeat mood dampening.

"Your boobs." Rouge said tightening her hold on Amy, pushing her arms into her chest and showing her chest off more.

"Stop!" Amy said, laughing and pushed Rouge off her.

"They look so squish-able." Rouge said.

"Rouge!" Amy said.

"Hey, I can't help it!" Rouge said, nudging Amy with her right shoulder. "By the way, you never showed me your schedule. I hope we have some classes together."

Rouge and Amy stopped in a hallway between their lockers and pulled out the papers with their schedule on it to compare. Fourth block, gym. That's all they had for the first half of the year.

Amy visibly pouted.

"I'll see you at the end of the day." Rouge said, seemed gloomy but tried her best to stay perky. "Later!"

Amy waved with her left hand and headed to her locker. Amy was pulling out a book when the quills on the back of her neck stood up and she had a feeling why and she quickly shoved her book into her bag with her left hand and took a quick glance around. At the end of the hall was Sonic, his eyes already on Amy and his feet carrying him toward her. Amy slammed her locker with her right hand and took off through the crowd of students before Sonic managed to reach her.

First block didn't have anyone who would be too much of a pain. Amy sat in the middle and tried to ignore everyone around her. There was a group of girls off to her right who started talking about the twins, Amy's ears involuntarily picked up the conversation.

"Can you believe they are single!" a red raccoon girl said, squealing.

"They are so hot." a light brown chipmunk girl said, dreamily sighed.

"I want to do them at the same time." a white cat girl said, having the end of a pencil between her teeth.

"Oh my gosh! You naughty girl!" a red raccoon girl said.

The 3 animal girls burst into a fit of giggles.

Amy rolled her eyes and scolded herself for listening as she didn't care. If anything, it meant Amy needed to watch out for Sally and Shade in case they some how thought she was the reason. The rest of the class went by easily enough, as did second block and lunch. Amy was shocked by how well this year started off.

Third block had Shade who pretended Amy didn't exist, probably because her and Sally had beat the shit out of her and she didn't rat them out. It could have ruined any scholarships Shade would earned or had a chance at earning. Either way, it was good news for Amy. One more class and it was with Rouge.

Amy dropped off everything she didn't need to bring home at her locker and started walking toward the gym. Amy was ten feet away when she watched Shadow walk in with a silver wolf male, a dark brown fox male, and a purple chameleon male. Amy's body came to a halt, someone almost knocked her over and cursed at her for being in the way. A nervous tremble had started shaking Amy's limbs.

"Hey girl!" Rouge said, her voice broke Amy from her fear.

"Hey." Amy said smiling, more grateful than normal to have Rouge by her side.

"Ready for gym?" Rouge asked.

"Not really." Amy said faking her annoyance.

Both Rouge and Amy giggled.

In the locker room, Rouge and Amy picked spots next to each other. Rouge was stripped down to her bra and underwear before Amy even pulled out her uniform. Amy was taking her clothes off as Rouge sat down, already dressed and her quills pulled into a ponytail.

Amy tugged her shirt over her head with both hands and immediately realized she hadn't bought a new uniform as it was the same one from freshman year when her body was boyish. Amy's eyes went wide and she yanked the shirt down as much as it could go and it was tight around her boobs and the bottom barely landed at her hips. Amy's midriff would show if she lifted her arms all the way up.

"Hurry up girls!" one of the animal teachers said, yelling through the room and the other girls began leaving.

Amy pulled on her shorts and noticed they were tight as well and panic filled her again. Amy's clothes didn't fit and she was about to walk out in front of Shadow.

...

2 minutes later.

"God damn girl." Rouge said cooing, her eyes moving up and down.

"I-I can't go out like this." Amy said, attempting to stretch the cotton shirt.

"Why not? You're hot as hell. Makes me want to squeeze you even more." Rouge asked, wiggling an eyebrow at Amy.

"No no no no." Amy said grabbing at her quills with both hands, her eyes watering.

"Hey." Rouge said, her voice softening. "It's okay. I'll be with you. After school we'll go to the office and order you a larger size."

"Yo-You don't understand. Shad-Shadow is out there, I can't-" Amy said but was cut off.

"He can go fuck himself." Rouge said, glaring at the idea of Shadow. "I promise Amy, you don't look as bad as you think."

Amy thought that over, maybe she was overreacting but she liked her baggy clothes and anything remotely form fitting made her uncomfortable. Amy didn't like showing off her body, especially with one of the Robotnik twins around and she didn't want to hear what they had to say about her weight gain and changes to her body.

"I'll be right by you." Rouge said, reassuring.

"O-Okay." Amy said.

"Ladies! Let's go!" the female same teacher said, shouting.

Rouge and Amy raced out of the locker room. Amy held her arms to her chest to avoid her boobs bouncing every which way. Amy decided she'd need a sports bra for class next time.

...

A few minutes later.

From left to right, Rouge and Amy stood in line next to their teacher who was doing roll call. Amy peered up and down, noticing Shadow had a different teacher that worked for her then she turned to face Rouge and noticed her staring at her boobs.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, staring down at her breasts.

"Nothing." Rouge said, blushing faintly. "Let me grab them?"

"What? No way!" Amy asked, blushing a bright red.

"Aw come on." Rouge said, pouting. "They are right in my face."

"Stop looking then!" Amy said, scolding but ended up laughing.

"You're breakin' my heart." Rouge said, teasing and pretending to be stabbed through the chest.

"Alright everyone. Let's start with 4 laps around the gym."

Half the class took off around the track and half groaned, slowly making their way to the lanes painted in an oval. Rouge and Amy hung back, their pace slow as they jogged around. On the other side of the gym sat Shadow and his friends. Their eyes tracked on Amy as she rounded the oval and went past them. The wolf and the fox blatantly let their mouths drop open, one licked his lips, and Shadow's jaw ticked from clenching his teeth together.

Amy's stomach rolled and made her nauseous. Rouge noticed and flipped all 4 boys the middle finger, earning her a warning from the teacher. Amy did her best to ignore them and completed her laps and she was out of breath by the 4th one and stood next to the students who had finished. Rouge had gone to get some water and on her way back, she snuck up behind Amy and grabbed 2 handfuls of her breasts. Amy let out a scream, the abrupt noise mostly covered by the sounds of the other students.

"The Bat! Principal's office!" their teacher, Mari-Su, a bright yellow echidna with amber eyes, and peach skin, shouted from the head of the class.

"Oh shit." Rouge said, whispering. "I didn't think she could see me."

"You can't leave." Amy said whispering turned to her best friend, worry filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help-" Rouge said but was cut off.

"Now the Bat!" Mari-Su said.

"Shit... I'll see you after class." Rouge said, turning and took off toward the principal's.

Amy crossed her left arm over her stomach and held her right elbow as she could feel stares on her that was by far more unwelcome than Rouge groping her. If anything, Amy saw nothing wrong with what her friend did as they've basically seen each other naked and frequently cuddled when hanging out.

Amy checked the clock, only 15 minutes had gone by and she dug her left fingers into her right arm and got the courage to let her eyes wondered over to Shadow, praying he hadn't seen anything. Amy imagined by the end of the week there would be rumors that she was a lesbian. On the other hand, it wouldn't be the worst thing to be accused of.

Amy's heart slammed in her chest and she quickly turned her back to Shadow as he was staring alright and he was very angry. Shadow's features overcast and his hands curled into tight fists as Amy didn't understand why it had upset him. Amy did her best to ignore Shadow and made it another 45 minutes. Rouge hadn't come back and the teacher gave them free time for the remaining 35 minutes.

Amy didn't have any other friends nor would anyone talk to her after years of Shadow and Sonic knocking anyone out of her life. Amy sat on the lowest seat of the bleachers, her elbows on her knees and chin in her hands as she watched a group of people play ultimate frisbee in the center of the room, completely distracted as she spaced out.

"Piccola puttana. (Little whore.)" Shadow said, growling to Amy's left.

Amy snapped out of her thoughts but was too slow to get away and Shadow gripped her upper left arm with his right arm and dragged her behind the bleachers, completely out of sight from anyone. Amy was thrown against the wall, Shadow's arms on either side of her.

"Lea-Leave me alone, please." Amy said, frightened.

"I like it when you beg." Shadow said, a wicked smile appearing. "But I don't like someone touching what's mine." his face became serious.

Amy couldn't have heard Shadow properly.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Gym.

Afternoon.

"I.. I am not yours." Amy said as she couldn't even comprehend why Shadow would say something like that.

Shadow was silent for a moment as his hands fell to Amy's hips and easily glided up her shirt, pulling the material up and chilling her skin. Amy's heart began racing, flashbacks of Sonic putting his left hand up her skirt filled her mind. Amy pushed at Shadow's arms with both hands in hopes of lowering them. Shadow didn't seem phased, his right index finger tips touching the underwire of Amy's bra.

"Don't touch me!" Amy said, yelling.

Amy raised her left hand to slap Shadow but stopped midair as the last time she had defended herself she was black and blue for a week. Shadow's eyes shifted to see Amy's left hand and removed his right hand from her shirt to grab it. Shadow examined it as if he'd never seen it before.

"Going to smack me, piccola puttana (little whore)?" Shadow asked.

Amy's eyes darted to Shadow's eyes as they held the same darkness as Sonic's. Amy's lips parted to speak but her brain couldn't find the right words.

"I think your little break is over." Shadow said.

Shadow inched closer, his left hand lifted Amy's shirt to grip her jaw as his left thumb traced across her top lip and to her bottom one, pulling it down slightly.

"Vediamo cosa possono fare questi. (Let's see what these can do.)" Shadow said.

Amy dumbly stared up at Shadow, her heart a stuttering mess. Amy hated when Shadow and Sonic spoke in Italian, she had no idea what they were saying and it was never anything good. The new smirk on Shadow's face made Amy's stomach drop.

"Don't bite." Shadow said.

"Wha-?" Amy asked but was cut off.

"Get on your knees." Shadow said.

Amy stepped to the left side, wanting to get away but Shadow grabbed her shoulders with both hands and forced her to her knees.

"Open wide, piccola puttana. (little whore.)" Shadow said.

Shadow fisted Amy's quills with his left hand and hooked his right thumb under the waist band of his gym shorts to pull them down. Amy's eyes went wide and she pushed against Shadow's legs but his grip on her quills tightened, making her head tilt up and her mouth opening in pain. Before Amy could scream, Shadow shoved his cock in and began pumping in and out. Amy squeezed her eyes shut. A few tears leaked out as Shadow continued his assault.

Amy mumbled and pleaded for Shadow to stop. The words never made it past her lips, instead it sent vibrations up Shadow's length and left him moaning. Shadow had his right forearm propped against the wall and his head rested on it as he watched Amy's lips slide up and down his length.

Shadow's grip on Amy's quills lighten but his thrusting quickened. Amy tried to block out what was happening. A few minutes past and Shadow pulled almost all the way out. The tip of Shadow's cock rested on Amy's tongue and he coated her mouth with his cum and he moved away and tucked himself back into his shorts.

"Swallow it, piccola puttana. (little whore.)" Shadow said.

More tears spilled from Amy's eyes as she closed her mouth and willed herself to force the warm liquid down. Amy couldn't look at Shadow and her mind couldn't piece together what had happened. Amy rested her hands on the cold, dust floor and stayed hunched over. Shadow kneeled down on his right knee and forced Amy to face him.

"Keep in mind who you belong to." Shadow said.

Amy's eyes burned and a few remaining tears trailed down her cheeks. Shadow stood up and started to leave and he gave her 1 final glance and his words chilled her.

"I'll make sure to tell Sonic." Shadow said, his smug grin leaving Amy's speechless.

Why couldn't the Amy who wanted to be banged by both Shadow and Sonic be in her position?

Amy wiped at her eyes and face with the back of her hands. Deep breathing helped calm Amy down until class ended but she remained behind the bleachers until most students were in the locker room. As Amy was changing, Rouge joined her and informed her she'd be getting an after school detention today.

"I'm really sorry, girl. Should have waited until we were alone." Rouge said winking, trying to lighten the mood.

Amy didn't want to tell Rouge what happened as it would enrage her and make her lash out at the hedgehog twins who would in turn find a way to punish her. Amy weakly smiled back at Rouge and quickly got dressed.

"It's okay. I need the exercise anyway." Amy said.

"You sure? I feel horrible." Rouge asked.

"Yes, I promise." Amy said.

"Did Shads leave you alone?" Rouge asked.

Amy hesitated for a split second and played it off like she was distracted by her backpack. "Yes." she said.

"Amy." Rouge said.

"Let's go get me a new uniform." Amy said.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

Amy didn't respond and started to leave the locker room.

"Amy!" Rouge said.

"Nothing I can't handle. I'm fine, okay?" Amy questioned.

Rouge thought this over and finally gave up and she grabbed her purse with her right hand and walked with Amy, she knew not to push the subject anymore. Amy was able to get a new uniform then walked Rouge to the room her detention was in.

"I'll text you when I get out." Rouge said, grumbling. "You sure you don't want to try catching the bus?"

"Gotta work off all the cheese fries I ate this summer." Amy said, joking.

"Oh, please." Rouge said, rolling her eyes but smiled and waved good bye.

Amy turned and went toward the front of the school and she could see the doors when she spotted Sonic next to them. Shadow's words rang in Amy's ears and she wondered if they had talked already. Amy decided to head for a different exit and prayed Sonic hadn't spotted her.

Amy left school through a side door by the music room and started her long walk home. The sun felt nice on Amy's skin and her bag wasn't heavy today and the fresh air helped her mood and forced what had happened with Shadow to the back of her mind.

...

1 hour later.

Amy was coming up to her house. The blue car parked next door was empty but she could see Shadow standing in front of their house. Amy decided to sneak out back and froze when she saw Sonic at the back door to her house, arms crossed over his chest.

"Avoiding me, piccola puttana (little whore)?" Sonic asked.

Amy couldn't form words as Sonic must have seen her at school and assumed she'd try the same thing at home. Sonic unfolded his arms and made his way toward Amy as she took a step back, her mind numb and slow to react. Amy ended up tripping on the edging to the lawn and fell to her butt with a whimper.

"Shadow told me something interesting happened today." Sonic said, putting his right hand to his chin and rubbed.

There was no point in running as Sonic would catch Amy and make whatever he was going to do to her 10 times worse. Amy swallowed hard and waited for what Sonic would say next.

"I'm a little jealous, to be honest." Sonic said standing in front of Amy, staring down with devilish smile.

"Wh-Why are you 2 doing this?" Amy asked, scooting back slightly.

Sonic caught Amy by her quills with both hands and pulled her to her knees. Dread filled Amy as she had an idea of what was about to happen.

"Didn't he tell you? You're ours." Sonic questioned, his expression turning into a heinous one. "Now show me what my piccola puttana (little whore) can do."

Sonic popped open his jeans with his right hand and lowered the zipper and his right hand dove under his red boxers and gripped his throbbing cock. Amy's eyes watered and leaked tears before it even touched her lips.

Sonic was rougher than Shadow as he forced Amy to take his entire length, despite her gagging. Saliva dripped down Amy's chin and her mouth grew painfully sore. Sonic's thrusts were deep and he used his grip on Amy's quills to slam into her mouth. Amy felt Sonic's member pulse against her tongue, he stopped his motion and let his cum shoot straight down her throat.

"Cazzo. Bel lavoro, piccola puttana. (Fuck. Good job, little whore.)" Sonic said moaning, slowly removes himself from Amy's mouth.

Amy continued to silently sob long after Sonic went back to his house. It wasn't until the sun setting and casting shadows over her yard that Amy had pulled herself together and retreated to the safety of her bedroom. Amy took a shower, her throat a throbbing reminder of what had happened that day.

Amy set her phone on her night stand with her left hand, ignoring the three text messages that were no doubt from Rouge. Amy went to bed, her dreams filled with the hedgehog twins, dirty ones, ones of them pinning her down and taking her any way they wanted. Amy had woken up in a sweaty panic around 2am as her body sticky with sweat and an unwelcome wet mark on her panties. Shame filled Amy. In her dreams, Amy was enjoying their torment and she was every bit the whore they marked her as.

...

A few months later.

Shadow and Sonic's new way of torturing Amy happened almost daily but instead of it during school, it was now after. When Amy's best friend, other students, or teachers couldn't interfere with what Shadow and Sonic were doing to her. Shadow and Sonic used Amy's mouth for a couple of months. One would hold Amy down while the other got his pleasure from her. A few times, the one holding Amy down would finger her and make her humiliation worse.

On the day Amy turned 18, she had begged Shadow and Sonic to leave her alone for the day, they pretended to think about it, mischievous grins spreading across their faces as they stared at each other.

"I have a better idea." Sonic said, cooing.

Shadow and Sonic had pulled Amy to their little spot, the one area between their houses that no one could see them. Shadow stood behind Amy, his arms going under hers and lifting her off the ground as his right hand covered her mouth, pressing her head to his shoulder and her back resting on his chest. Sonic removed Amy's jeans and underwear, hooked her legs over his shoulders and lifted her up as well. Amy's cheeks turned scarlet red with embarrassment as she didn't bother to struggle, afraid they'd drop her.

Amy felt Sonic's hands on her bottom and involuntarily squirmed. No matter how much Shadow and Sonic touched her, she wasn't used to it. Sonic let his lips touch Amy's inner left thigh in what felt like a kiss and he gradually came closer to her center, stopping once to suck hard at the skin.

Amy whimpered, tears rolling over her cheeks and Shadow's right hand.

Suddenly, Sonic's tongue was teasingly licking at Amy's slit, who shut her eyes, her hands digging into Shadow's arms. Sonic let his tongue swirl around Amy's clit and flick back and forth then plunge inside of her. Amy could feel her body warming and building up pressure and she fought off her orgasm for as long as she could, not wanting to give Shadow and Sonic the satisfaction of getting her off.

Of course, Sonic was determined and in the end won their little battle. Shadow uncovered Amy's mouth at just the right time for her moan to be heard and her eyes shot open and reality crashed down hard on her. Sonic let Amy's legs drop to the floor.

"Happy birthday." Sonic said, licking his lips and flashed Amy a toothy grin.

Shadow released Amy and the 2 left her half naked and full of guilt. Amy dressed quickly and raced inside her house. As always, Amy took a shower and tried to erase her mind of what happened. A small, dark hickey on Amy's inner thigh made it hard for her to do.

...

Rouge noticed the changes in Amy and the hedgehog twins during school hours. Rouge pestered Amy to tell her what was going on and while Amy did break down, she couldn't spill what was happening. Shadow and Sonic had pictures of Amy with their cocks in her mouth or her pants pulled down and threatened to share them all over different social medias.

Rouge was angry for what Shadow and Sonic were putting Amy through but promised not to confront them. The end of the year was nearing and Rouge decided to focus her efforts on getting Amy out of state after graduation instead of exposing Shadow and Sonic. Rouge mentioned Lily but Amy shot that option down. Amy didn't hate her mother but after everything she'd put her and her father through, she wanted nothing to do with her, not to mention she didn't know where she was, also she hadn't once reached out to Amy.

One month until the end of the year, Rouge announced to Amy that the 2 of them would be moving to Central City to live in her parents vacation house as they rarely used it and when Rouge asked her father, he of course agreed but his only condition was for her to attend college. Amy cleared it with her father, who was sad but understood. Harold could tell his daughter was unhappy and only wanted the best and he in turn decided he would sell the house and find a much smaller, more manageable place, get a new start and live his life again.

...

Currently, Amy was sitting in her 3rd block. Sonic and Shadow shared this class with Amy, besides the occasional smirk and knowing stares, they left her alone. Amy had been doing their homework and with their after school assaults, she was exhausted.

"Alright everyone. We're going to have one final project." a lavender owl female said.

A bunch of groans were heard.

"Settle down. I'm letting you get into groups of 3." the lavender female owl said.

Amy's stomach drop as she didn't know anyone in this class and though the bullying sort of stopped, no one talked to her.

"You'll have the rest of the school year to finish it." the lavender owl female said before she placed a stack of thick packets up front with both hands. "Once you have your group, come grab one of these and write down the names in your group. You're free to go after that."

Amy tried counting all the students in the room to see if she was lucky enough to be an odd 1 out. Amy could do the project herself and would probably have to if she was in a group anyway.

"Sonikku! Shads! Be my partner!" Some animal girls said, gushing as they ran up to them.

"Already have one." Sonic said, brushing them off and came towards Amy.

Shadow followed, their eyes trained on Amy as her own eyes widened and her heart pounded rapidly. Shadow and Sonic could not mean Amy.

"Isn't that right, piccola puttana (little whore)." Shadow said, whispering Amy's pet name.

"N-No..." Amy said whimpering out, only Shadow hearing her.

Shadow's face fell into a scowl.

Shadow and Sonic crowded Amy and caged her into her chair by standing on each side of her as her palms began to sweat. Maybe Shadow and Sonic meant for Amy to do the project and put their names on it as well.

"What was that?" Shadow asked, his voice a low warning, giving Amy a second chance.

"I-I mean..." Amy said licking her bottom lip, Shadow's eyes followed the movement. "That's fine."

"Good. Come over after school." Sonic said smirking, gaining Amy's attention.

"I can... d-do it myself." Amy said.

"I didn't ask." Sonic said, his voice flat. "Come over no later than 4pm." he pulled out his phone with his right hand. "Or..."

"Stop!" Amy said, quietly hissing and reached for Sonic's phone with both hands.

Sonic easily pulled it from Amy's reach and grabbed her right wrist with his left hand and he yanked her to her feet, her left hand landing on his chest to avoid tripping over her feet.

"Eager for more?" Sonic asked, whispering in Amy's left ear.

"Plea-Please stop." Amy said as her eyes were watering, she hated how pathetic she was.

"Go get a packet." Sonic said, releasing Amy. "We'll see you later." he winked and he and Shadow left the class.

Amy grabbed her things and went to the front of the class and she wrote down hers, Shadow's, and Sonic's names on the group sheet the teacher left out and grabbed a packet with both hands. A lot of it was questions covering the whole class. A few article pieces with deep thought questions and some work to cover the last couple chapters of their textbook that the teacher hadn't covered. All easy, just time consuming. Amy didn't understand why Shadow and Sonic wanted her coming over, they never helped with work.

Amy tucked the project into her backpack with her left hand and went to her next class as she did her best to focus but her mind was running wild with what-if scenarios. School ended sooner than Amy liked and in what felt like a blink of an eye, she was home and Rouge was driving off. Amy looked to her right and spotted the blue car Shadow and Sonic drove. Amy checked the time, she had about 1 hour.

Amy went inside her house, dumped her backpack on her floor and changed out of her outfit. Amy found her least attractive, baggy clothes; gray sweat pants and an extra large white shirt and she put her quills into a messy bun and checked the mirror. Sonic and Shadow like sexy, put together girls, right?

Amy took a deep breath and grabbed their project along with a pencil with both hands. Amy slipped her phone into her left pocket with her left hand and with some mental motivation compelled her legs to carry her to the house she never thought she'd be inside.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Evening.

Amy knocked on the door with her left fist. Sonic, shirtless with basketball shorts low on his hips and the waistband of his underwear showing, answered the door and he tilted his head to the side slightly and smirked.

"Come on in." Sonic said.

Sonic stepped aside and waited for Amy, who hesitated, her instincts yelling for her to turn and run away. Amy stepped inside and felt Sonic's eyes on her. Shadow and Sonic's house looked depressing. It was dark, littered with empty hard liquor bottles, and lacked any pictures or decorations.

"Over here." Sonic said.

Amy's wondering eyes went to Sonic who held a door open with his right hand. There were stairs leading down into a basement. Alarm bells went off in Amy's head.

"Wh-Why don't we work in the ki-kitchen?" Amy asked.

"Are you scared, piccola puttana (little whore)?" Sonic asked, a cocky look on his face.

"I just.. do-don't see why we-" Amy said but was cut off.

Sonic closed the gap between him and Amy and grabbed her jaw in a crushing grip with his right hand.

"Go down the fucking stairs." Sonic said.

Sonic let go of Amy and waited for her. Amy's stomach flopped, she forced herself to move to the doorway. Amy's body froze at the top and when she tried to back up, she bumped into Sonic as his hands grabbed her shoulders and moved her forward. Amy could feel a panic attack starting, her breathing becoming labored.

"I... I need to go home." Amy said, stopping and turning around.

"We haven't even started." Sonic said, his wicked smile chilled Amy.

Sonic lifted Amy up over his right shoulder with both hands and continued down the stairs and she kicked her legs and banged her fists on his back.

"Le-Let me go!" Amy said screaming, hoping their father might hear.

Sonic came to the bottom of the steps and laughed. The basement was much different from the main floor. It was completely finished and cleaner than upstairs. No liquor bottles and it was set up like a bedroom, 2 queen sized beds; one on each side.

"Stai combattendo? Che divertente. (Putting up a fight? How fun.)" Shadow said chuckling, a piece of cloth in his hands.

"Help me!" Amy said screaming again, terror filling her at realizing she was tricked.

"Scream all you want." Sonic said, throwing Amy to the bed on the right. "In fact, I encourage it."

Sonic flipped Amy to her stomach and yanked her arms behind her back. Shadow came over and tied the cloth around her forearms with both both hands. Amy felt Sonic pull at her pants and remove them with both hands.

"Please, stop." Amy said whimpering, tears falling from her eyes.

"Your tears only make us harder." Sonic said, speaking into Amy's right ear and his tongue stuck out to lick her right cheek.

Amy was flipped back over, Shadow and Sonic started down at her and sure enough they both had bulges in their shorts. Amy squirmed and tried moved away from Shadow and Sonic as Sonic grabbed her right ankle with his left hand and Shadow grabbed her left ankle with his right hand and yanked her to the edge of the bed.

"Yo-You tricked me!" Amy said.

"Tricked you?" Shadow asked, seeming amused.

"You said we we-were working on-" Amy said but was cut off.

"I told you to come over. I didn't say for what." Shadow said smirking, then turned to his younger twin brother. "Ho fame. (I'm hungry.)"

Shadow knelt down at the end of the bed and reached for Amy's underwear with his left hand and he moved between her legs and soon had his mouth on her core. Shadow's left index and middle fingers pushed in, pumping inside of Amy as he sucked at her clit. Amy squeezed her eyes shut.

"Stay with us." Sonic said, growling and pulled Amy's quills out of her bun with his right hand.

Amy peeled her eyes open as Sonic was shoving his cock toward her lips and she sealed them closed but a tug on her quills had her lips parting. Sonic slammed his hard on down Amy's throat and pumped as she hated when they gave her pleasure during their 'fun time' as it made her body confused and she felt much dirtier when they were done.

Shadow's tongue worked with his 2 left index and middle fingers to bring Amy to an orgasm, her moan sent vibrations up Sonic's shaft and had him doubles over in bliss. Sonic came in Amy's mouth and slowly removed himself.

"La voglio. (I want her.)" Shadow said to Sonic but kept his eyes on Amy.

"Allora prendiamola. (Then let's take her.)" Sonic said.

"Ca-Can I go home now?" Amy asked whimpering, her legs pressing together to hide her nakedness.

Shadow and Sonic stared at Amy, beastly expressions on their face.

"We're not done, piccolina. (Little one.)" Shadow said pushing his pants down with his left hand, leaving both of them completely naked.

Sonic clutched the middle of Amy's shirt with his right hand and shredded the material as if it was paper. Amy let out a small cry, it wasn't the first time Shadow and Sonic had ruined her clothes. Sonic reached toward a nearby night stand with his right hand and he tossed a small black and gold box to Shadow and grabbed something narrow and rectangular. While Shadow ripped open the box with his left hand, Sonic flipped open a pocket knife with his right hand.

"Wha-What is that fo-for?" Amy asked jerking away from Shadow and Sonic, afraid they were about to kill her.

Sonic grabbed Amy's right arm with his right hand and pulled her to him and he slid the blade under the middle of her bra and sliced through it, freeing her breasts. Amy felt silly for thinking Sonic would plunge the sharp object into her but she didn't know what to expect with these 2 hedgehog twins. Amy let her eyes go to Shadow and the mysterious box.

Shadow had dropped the box and held 2 gold foil squares in his right hand and his eyes hungrily crawled over Amy as he ripped 1 package open with his teeth. As Shadow spit a piece onto the floor, Amy realized what it was and her eyes went wide and she tried getting away from him. Shadow smirked, sliding the condom onto his length and walked slowly toward Amy.

Shadow's cock pulsed with need as he'd never expressed his true turn-ons to anyone but Sonic. No one would understand. Shadow wanted to dominate his pink hedgehog woman, have the power to do whatever he wanted, when he wanted. Shadow loved the screams, the tears, and the begging but even more than that, he loved when he made them moan despite their protests.

The problem was females threw themselves at Shadow and Sonic and they let them do whatever they wanted and begged for more but heir little play thing was different. Amy had never wanted Shadow and Sonic's attention and still didn't after months of sexual contact and her body had matured and carried a weight around her hips and they were the type of curves most teens didn't have and older woman wanted. Amy was perfect.

Shadow lifted Amy off the bed with both hands and wrapped her legs around his waist as her breasts smushed against his chest, her nipples hardening from being exposed. A few tears fell and a lovely whimper left Amy's lips as she begged for Shadow to stop. Shadow positioned himself at Amy dripping entrance and pushed in as far as her body allowed. Shadow's pace was slow, letting Amy's core expand to his size as his breathing increased, his pumping faster as his determination to be fully inside her increased. Amy's forehead laid on Shadow's left shoulder and her could feel her tears on his skin.

Shadow made eye contact with Sonic, who's eyes were hooded and his nose flared. Shadow brought Amy down once more, a moan escaped him at being fully submerged in her.

"Lei è così stretta. (She's so tight.)" Shadow said.

Shadow saw Sonic's adam's apple bob up and down. Sonic snatched up the second condom from the ground and rolled it on, throwing the foil to the floor and he came up behind Amy, the fingers of his left hand going to her back entrance and getting her ready for his cock.

Amy whined, Sonic fisted her quills with his right hand and tilted her head back, making her back arch. Sonic attacked Amy's neck with kisses and sucked at the skin on her right shoulder. Shadow bent down to take Amy's left nipples in his mouth and left his own marks on her chest and he started pumping, his hands digging into her thighs.

Amy remained silent until Sonic joined in and she breath hitched and a short yelp filled their ears.

"It-It hurts!" Amy said, her voice let out a sob, her hips wiggling. "Plea-Please, stop."

Amy's movements were meant to be a struggle but instead ground into both Shadow and Sonic.

"Stay still, I want to last." Shadow said, growling against Amy's skin.

Shadow and Sonic alternated their thrusting, grunting and groaning at having Amy's body wrapped tightly around them. Shadow had dreamed of this moment for a while and had touched himself to this very fantasy.

"It's to-too much!" Amy said gasping, her breath hitching.

Sonic covered Amy's mouth with his right hand and stuffed his right index and middle fingers inside to stop her protests. Moans and whimpers were all Shadow and Sonic heard and pushed them to keep going. Shadow managed to last a couple more strokes. Shadow submerged himself deep inside Amy as he came, part of him wished there wasn't a condom between them.

"Cazzo. (Fuck.)" Sonic said thrusting roughly, forcing a yelp from Amy.

Sonic left kisses along Amy's right shoulder, his right hand falling from her mouth and grabbing her throat. The sounds of Shadow and Sonic's breathing and Amy's soft sobs filled the room. Shadow could tell Amy was trying to stop her tears, to hold herself together. Shadow reluctantly removed himself from Amy, followed shortly by Sonic as they each removed their used condoms and set her on the bed.

As Shadow and Sonic tossed the rubbers, Amy struggled to pull herself into a sitting position, her quills were a mess and her cheeks streaked. Amy was attempting to cover herself and break free of her binding. Sonic smirked and went to stand in front of her and he grabbed Amy's neck, wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her to her feet.

"Voglio di più. (I want more.)" Sonic said trailing his tongue across Amy's bottom lip, making her to cringe.

"Dobbiamo darle una pausa. (We need to give her a break.)" Shadow said.

"Non voglio. (I don't want to.)" Sonic said.

"Non comportarti come un bambino. (Don't act like a child.)" Shadow said, scowling.

Sonic glared at Shadow as his right hand tightened around Amy's neck. Amy gasped then struggled for air, her mouth gasped open and she fought against the cloth around her arms.

"Lasciala andare. (Let her go.)" Shadow said, glaring at Sonic.

Sonic growled but released Amy.

"Plea-Please, let me go home." Amy said, scared and high pitched.

"You're not to breathe one word of what we did." Sonic said, tracing Amy's jaw with his right index finger. "Or you know what happens."

Amy nodded her head rapidly, tears freely falling. Shadow came up behind Amy and untied her restraints with both hands. Amy rubbed at the red spots of her arms, then pulled her tattered clothes over her chest.

"Take those off." Sonic said, pointing his right index finger to Amy's ruined shirt and bra.

"Yo-You said I could leave." Amy said, clutching at the fabric with both hands.

"You can't walk home like that." Sonic said, his words harsh annoyance at Amy's obliviousness.

Shadow pulled the 2 items off Amy with both hands and cupped her breasts in his hands, molding and kneading them as he kissed her neck.

"N-No more." Amy said, squirming away from Shadow.

Shadow saw how jealous Sonic was and smirked. Sonic grabbed one of his discarded shirts with his right hand and threw it at Amy, along with her pants and underwear. Shadow and Sonic both watched as Amy scrambled to put everything on, then sprinted up their stairs. Amy slammed the front door as she existed, leaving the 2 hedgehog brothers to themselves.

"Lei è perfetta. (She's perfect.)" Sonic said muttering, pulling on a pair of boxers and shorts with both hands.

"Sì. (Yes.)" Shadow said agreeing, mimicking his younger twin brother's actions.

...

Months later.

Amy skipped the rest of the school year as she refused to tell anyone why and would break down sobbing when they pushed, her father tried everything he could to get her to talk or go back to school. When it didn't work, Harold called and asked if there was anything they could do to help Amy graduate without going back because she was a good student who never caused problems, they complied.

Rouge brought homework or projects to and from school and the principal personally made a visit to sit with Amy while she took her finals. Amy didn't leave the house for the entire month and missed her graduation ceremony when a panic attack hit her as she tried walking out the front door. Amy wasn't afraid to go outside, she was afraid of seeing Shadow and Sonic.

A week after school ended, Rouge and Amy were on a plane out to Central City. Amy never left Rouge's side and the first few months wouldn't leave the house for fear that Shadow and Sonic had somehow followed her and were waiting to trap her. Eventually Rouge told Amy that if she wouldn't spill on what happened or get help then she needed to work on putting things back together herself.

Amy agreed, it had been 8 months since Shadow and Sonic had taken her virginity and she needed to stop letting them control her life, they were gone. Shadow and Sonic couldn't take away Amy's friends, bully her, or use her for their sexual desires, she was free. Nightmares plagued Amy's dreams, but she was determined to make the best of the life she now had.

Amy had many fall backs, negative thoughts, and panic attacks, some days she felt normal and others she couldn't make it out of bed. It took Amy a lot of time and perseverance to feel like herself again.

...

Sonic and Shadow grew antsy waiting for Amy to come to school or step outside as their sexual frustration sky rocketed. Sonic blamed his older twin for not letting him enjoy Amy more, her torn shirt and bra remained at their house, a reminder of her smell and everything they had done to her. Shadow and Sonic frequently viewed the pictures they had of Amy and masturbated regularly to them, their obsession growing stronger, they didn't care how fucked up they were acting.

Shadow and Sonic had been certain Amy would show up at graduation and were furious when she hadn't, the 2 argued with each other, angry that they hadn't even seen her since they had lured her into their bedroom. Shadow and Sonic wanted what was theirs and being denied caused tension between them.

A month after school ended, a for sale sign was put up in the Rose's yard. Five more months and it was sold. Shadow and Sonic watched Amy's house like a hawk, waiting to at least get a glimpse at her. Another episode of rage burst from Shadow and Sonic when she wasn't spotted with her father and they went in search of Rouge and when they couldn't find her either, they trashed their room. Everything was turned over, anything break-able was shattered. Jules kicked Shadow and Sonic out after that.

Shadow and Sonic took their inheritance, a combination of wealth from their grandparents and mother, and left their small town. Shadow was determined to find Amy again, Sonic claimed he was done with her.

...

4 years later.

Rouge received her associates degree in art to honor her father's deal while she made up her mind on what to do. Rouge ended up switching to a beautician school and after four years had her own salon doing quills, make-up, and facials.

Amy didn't have money for college and wouldn't allow Rouge to pay for her and she picked up odd jobs here and there, eventually getting a full time job at a cafe called Crème de la Crème in a popular shopping center. It was at that place, she met Manic the Hedgehog, a kelly green hedgehog with chocolate brown eyes who was a frequent customer. Months after talking to Manic when he came in, he finally confessed he only went there for Amy.

Not long after, Manic and Amy started dating. Amy was hesitant but Rouge encouraged her to give him a chance. Manic was sweet and gentle. A very caring hedgehog man who always looked on the bright side. Currently, Manic and Amy had been dating for 2 years. Rouge teased about Manic and Amy moving in with each other.

Every now and then, Amy feared Shadow and Sonic or her nudes would randomly pop up. Amy doubted Shadow and Sonic wanted anything to do with her but dropping her nudes was a simple action that would take no more than 30 seconds and be spread all over the world. If Shadow and Sonic were out there, Amy hadn't seen them nor had anyone she knew.

...

Shadow let his obsession and anger fuel him and he invested a good chunk of his money and started illegal trades to increase his revenue. Shadow built up his reputation, earning him a position that had many fearing him and he was cold and calculating, fearing none and taking what he wanted. The time finally coming for Shadow to turn his efforts and resources toward finding Amy was nearing.

The mafia world wasn't for Sonic, he traveled the world, tasting different women and trying to fill the void that desperately wanted Amy. Sonic played hitman for Shadow a few times, giving him the money he needed to continue his frivolous lifestyle. Sonic met a yellow mongoose with waist length lavender hair and pear green eyes of the name of Mina Mongoose. Sonic and Mina had slept together in the past but nothing romantic had sparked between them.

* * *

End of Chapter 5.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Evening.

Amy waved goodbye to her coworker and started walking toward Manic's house as he told her he was making dinner for them and after they could watch a movie. Amy smiled at the thought of Manic cooking as he was very good but didn't do it often. Amy wondered if there was a special reason.

...

30 minutes later.

Manic and Amy's Apartment.

A yellow and dark green apartment complex.

It took Amy awhile to reach the house, one filled with panic that she fought through, and as she came closer to the apartment, she could smell something delicious, savory scent seeping through his door. Amy let herself in and found Manic in the kitchen area. It was significantly warm and the smell of the food hit Amy harder.

"You're going to make your neighbors jealous." Amy said teasing, setting down her bag with her left hand and nestling onto a brown stool.

"Mrs. Johnson already tried taking some." Manic said turning to face Amy, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. "I'll send her some after we eat."

"What exactly are you making?" Amy asked.

"Lasagna. It's my mother's recipe." Manic said, putting on oven mitts with both hands and pulled a huge tray out of the oven. "Unfortunately, I'm not good at reducing recipes." he laughed.

"It'll be good leftovers. And make Mrs. Johnson happy." Amy said, laughing with Manic.

Manic let it cool while he got out plates and poured each of them a glass of white wine. As Manic was serving their food, the feeling that Amy was missing something started to eat at her.

"Did I forget something?" Amy asked.

"Hm?" Manic questioned.

"It's not our anniversary." Amy said, letting her voice trail. "Is today something special?"

"No." Manic said, blushing lightly and sat in front of Amy.

"Manic." Amy said, softly scolded. "I can tell when your hiding something."

"Fine." Manic said, chuckling. "Today's date was the first time I saw you."

"Oh." Amy said turning to blush, a soft smile on her lips.

"You we're putting out sale signs and smelled like French bread." Manic said, grinning at the memory. "So, I wanted to treat you for making me a very happy man."

Amy's blush deepened and she picked up her fork with her left hand and she moaned as the melty food graced her tongue and he closed her eyes and savored the taste as she chewed.

"You like it?" Manic asked.

"I love it." Amy said, opening her eyes and took another bite.

...

20 minutes later.

Manic and Amy finished their food and wine as they talked casually. Amy helped clean and Manic brought a warm piece over to Mrs. Johnson. Manic refilled their glasses when he got back and they moved to the living room to pick a movie.

...

1 hour later.

Manic sat with his feet on the floor and his legs spread apart in a relaxed manor. Amy had her legs curled up next to her and she rested her right hand on Manic's left thigh. Amy slowly drank her wine and watched the movies Manic was scrolling through. At some point, Manic picked one but they didn't make it very long into it.

Amy had set her glass down with her left hand and laid her head on Manic's left shoulder. When Manic finished his, he set it down and turned to kiss Amy and she melted into him, his arms encircling her and pulling her to him and he lifted her shirt over her head, exposing her black bra. Manic's warm hands cupped Amy's breasts and caressed down her sides until they landed on her hips and he pulled her onto his lap, her legs on either side of him.

Amy could feel Manic through his jeans, her center grinding against him and she brought her hands together behind his neck and let them bury themselves into his green long shaggy quills. Manic and Amy's kiss grew more passionate, his tongue asking for permission before exploring her mouth. Manic's hands reached for the back of Amy's bra and unclasped the hooks and she let it fall down her arms and dropped it on the floor.

Manic's hands grabbed at Amy's butt and mashed their bodies together and he groaned and lifted them off the couch, the movie completely forgotten and carried her to their bedroom and laid her on the mattress. Manic removed Amy's pants and underwear then his with both hands. Because of Amy's IUD, Manic didn't need to use a condom.

Manic was inside Amy and thrusting as soon as his pants hit the floor and his pace even and his breathing increasing. Manic bent down and kissed Amy's neck all the way up to her lips where their tongues twirled together and his hands massaged her breasts and soon finished deep inside her.

"I love you." Manic said, speaking into Amy's left ear.

"I love you, too." Amy said.

Manic rolled over and relaxed on the bed. Amy got up and hurried to the bathroom to clean herself up. When Amy finished, she spotted Manic fast asleep under the covers. Amy joined Manic in bed on his right side, slightly disappointed and clenching her thighs together.

Amy did love Manic but the sex was lacking as it wasn't often she had an orgasm and after he had his, he would fall asleep. Amy was too embarrassed to bring it up to Manic. The only reason Amy knew she was missing out or that it wasn't a problem with her was because of Shadow and Sonic.

Amy hated thinking about Shadow and Sonic but her body craved the release that they had given to her multiple times during their final year of torture. Amy's mind would replay the times Shadow and Sonic's mouth or fingers brought earth shattering pleasure to her, even the time they had both taken her, she vividly remembered orgasming despite the pain and not wanting it.

Amy did her best to block out those memories and snuggled close to Manic, who mumbled in his sleep and put his right arm around her. Manic made Amy happy and treated her right, that's all that mattered.

...

Tomorrow.

Day Time.

Amy took a shower and dressed in her usual outfit she left at Manic's when she woke up in the morning. Amy had the day off and Rouge wanted to give her a make over; clothes and quills. Amy kissed Manic good bye and headed down to the front of the building where Rouge was waiting.

"How's lover boy?" Rouge asked, winking at Amy.

"He's fine." Amy said.

Amy nudged Rouge. "How was the latest fling?" she asked.

"So-so. Man needed a shower." Rouge said.

Amy held her lips in the shape of an 'O' as she and Rouge drove off. Rouge brought Amy a fancier shopping center than the one she worked in and she didn't feel as bad about Rouge spending money on her, she did it far too often and yelled at her for feeling guilty. Rouge's reasoning was that she knew Amy didn't like shopping and this was her way of paying for her to come. Amy had rolled her eyes to that.

"You need a bikini?" Rouge asked, stopping outside a store specializing in water wear.

"No, mine still fits." Amy said.

"That one piece?" Rouge asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know why you have that."

"You didn't buy it." Amy said, sticking her tongue at Rouge. "I like it, it's comfortable."

"Ugh, I don't know why I let you do that. You need sexy, not comfortable. Come on." Rouge said, looping her right arm around Amy's shoulders and dragged her inside.

...

5 minutes later.

Rouge found a yellow bikini for herself and a white one for Amy, how either of them were considered a swimsuit we beyond her.

"It'll pop the tan you have going on." Rouge said.

"This barely covers my nipples." Amy said, groaning.

"Stop being dramatic! Lover boy will love it." Rouge said, teasing and yanked the white bikini from Amy with her right hand.

"Whatever." Amy said, laughed and rolled her eyes.

...

2 hours later.

Rouge and Amy spent a long time shopping, had lunch, then went to Rouge's salon to touch up Amy's quills.

Rouge and Amy went home after her quills was done and ordered take out for dinner. Amy started washing her new clothes and when the food arrived, they both plopped down on the couch to watch a reality TV show Rouge was really in to. Amy picked up her phone with her left hand and saw a text from Manic.

"Hey babe, hope u had a good day. I'm picking up an extra shift at work tonight." Manic said in the text.

"Hey, I did. Hope you did, too. Let me know when you get home." Amy said in the text.

"I will, love u." Manic said in the text.

"Love you, too." Amy said in the text.

Amy smiled and set her phone down and picked her plate back up and shoveled food into her face as she had gained some weight over the years and as much as she felt bad about it, she couldn't help herself when it came to good food. Rouge scuffed whenever Amy complained. Rouge never stopped saying how amazing her body looked, but Amy didn't get it.

"So there's a party this weekend-" Rouge said but was cut off.

"No." Amy said.

"-and you're coming with." Rouge said, glaring at Amy.

"No." Amy said shaking her head as she hated parties.

"It's on the beach." Rouge said.

"I don't care." Amy said.

"We're going to spend the day soaking up the sun and drinking under the stars." Rouge said.

"Are you even listening to me?" Amy asked.

"It's going to be so much fun." Rouge said.

"Rouge!" Amy said, whining. "I'm not-" but was cut off.

"Pah-lease, girl. You never come with me." Rouge said.

"You don't need me to have a good time." Amy said.

"But I want my best friend to be there." Rouge said, giving Amy her best pouting face.

Amy stared at Rouge, her straight white fur falling around her shoulders and her teal-green eyes pleading. Amy let out a heavy sigh, knowing she was going to regret this.

"Fine." Amy said, dragging out the short word with her reluctance.

"Yay!" Rouge said squealing and clapped her hands, her fur bouncing up and down.

"Calm down!" Amy said, laughing and stood up to bring her plate to the kitchen with both hands.

"We're going to be the hottest ones there." Rouge said following Amy and dumped her plate into the sink as well with her right hand.

"Can I at least bring a change of clothes for the party?" Amy asked.

"Hm... How about my blue cover-up that you like." Rouge said.

"That doesn't cover much." Amy said.

"You don't need to be covered! It's a beach party, girl." Rouge said.

"Alright, alright. Can I invite Manic?" Amy asked.

"I already did." Rouge said, a huge grin on her face.

"What? He didn't say anything to me!" Amy asked.

"I told him I'd convince you." Rouge said.

"You two are too much." Amy said pouting, crossing her arms.

"All you're doing it making those melons look bigger." Rouge said, teasing and made squeezing jesters with her hands.

"Stop it!" Amy said, straightening her arms and swatted at her hands as she started to giggle.

"I knew you couldn't stay serious. Now come on, we're missing my show." Rouge said.

...

Tomorrow.

Crème de la Crème.

Day Time.

Amy dressed in her green polo and black apron for work as she was happy the apron covered her chest, some of her previous jobs she had received so much attention from perverts that she quit. Rouge dropped Amy off at work and they waved goodbye to each other.

Amy said hello to Mr. Scott LaTour, a beige and orange male fox with dark brown eyes who was the owner, and Bunnie Rabbot, a golden rabbit girl with pale yellow fur, vibrant emerald green eyes who worked there. Business was as usual, a steady flow of customers around noon and later in the day around 5pm.

...

Evening.

Amy made a few tips and was exhausted by the end of the day and he helped Leeta Wolf, a dark pink wolf with blue eyes, clean up after closing the door and said her goodbyes when they were done.

Rouge was working late that night but Manic was home. Amy made the walk to his place and let herself. Amy heard the shower running and figured Manic would be done soon and she stripped down to her undies and pulled on one of his shirts before climbing into his bed. Amy's eye lids were heavy and felt herself falling asleep.

...

Night Time.

Amy woke up to Manic wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple and she smiled and cuddled her back against his chest. Amy could tell Manic wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Manic said, another kiss pressed to the right side of Amy's face.

"Mm, it's okay." Amy said, turning to kiss Manic's lips.

"You look good in my shirt." Manic said, tugging lightly at the bottom of it with both hands.

"It's comfy." Amy said, hugging it to her body. "And smells like you." she smiled as she looked up at Manic.

"You're cute, you know that?" Manic asked, chuckling and peppered Amy's face with kisses.

Amy giggled at Manic's playfulness as her arms caressing his chest and their legs tangling together. Manic's body was warm and smelled like Irish Spring soap.

"How was work?" Manic asked.

"Good, made some extra money today." Amy said.

"Some cute guys trying to get your attention?" Manic asked.

"Please, that doesn't-" Amy said but cut herself off when she realized Manic was making a joke about himself. "Only a few were from guys but I wouldn't say they were cute." she scrunched her nose up at the thought of anyone but Manic.

"I'm teasing." Manic said grinning down at Amy, his right hand playing with her quills. "I like what Rouge did."

"Thanks." Amy said, blushing softly. "How was your day?"

"Well-" Manic said but cut himself off, groaning a little. "Mrs. Johnson caught me on my way out this morning and wouldn't stop talking. She's sweet but made me late for work. Which I wanted to talk to you about." he looked a little guilty.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I picked up a shift tonight." Manic said.

"You know I don't mind." Amy said.

"It means I can't go to the beach with you and Rouge." Manic said.

"Oh." Amy said, her heart fell a little. "But I can join up for the party."

"That's okay. I can handle the beach, it's the party I'm going to have a hard time with." Amy said.

"I can definitely be there for that." Manic said, gave Amy another kiss.

"When do you leave?" Amy asked.

"In a little bit." Manic said.

Amy placed her left hand on the right side of Manic's face and took in his features. Manic was very handsome and it made Amy's heart swell and he pressed his lips to hers and pulled her closer to him. Amy could feel Manic's manhood against her stomach and couldn't help giggle.

"I see why you came to bed." Amy said, teasing.

"I can't help that your ass was hanging out." Manic said, grabbing a handful of Amy's quills with his right hand as he spoke. "We don't have to though. I really did come over here to say a quick goodbye."

Amy kissed Manic and let her right hand roam to his groin, giving him her answer that way and he groaned and pushed her into the bed. Amy's panties were on the floor and Manic's boxers lowered in seconds and he spread her legs around his body and swiftly entered her. Amy held onto Manic with her arms and legs, her fingernails digging into his back.

Amy could feel the touches of an orgasm, the tingling building up and getting ready to spill over when Manic gave one final thrust and stopped. A whimper escaped Amy before she could cut it off. Manic quickly pulled out and looked down at Amy, his breathing heavy.

"Did I hurt you?" Manic asked, cupped the left side of Amy's face with his right hand.

"N-No." Amy said biting the inside of her cheek, cursing herself out for not being honest with Manic.

"What's wrong?" Manic asked.

"Nothing." Amy said trying to have more confidence in her voice as she she didn't want Manic feeling bad especially with him leaving for work.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want." Manic said, kissing Amy's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Manic gave Amy a wide grin and rolled off her and he fixed his boxers and starting putting on his uniform that was folded in a neat pile on his dresser. Amy watched Manic, waiting for him to leave before she got up and went to the bathroom. Amy decided to shower and when she finished, slipped back into Manic's shirt and a pair of his boxers since she didn't have any clean clothes currently at his house.

Amy made her way to the middle of the bed and curled up in the comforter and she slept without a dream that night.

* * *

End of Chapter 6.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Spagonia

Main Street Hotel.

One of the Rooms.

Night Time.

Sonic, 23 years old, sat half naked in his hotel room as 2 naked animal females lay passed out in his bed, one of them was Mina Mongoose and the other was a yellow-orange female cat with waist length black hair that she keeps in two voluminous ponytails, and amber eyes named Honey the Cat. Sonic had been playing with Mina and Honey all night and was still sexually frustrated and he ran his hands through his quills as it needed a cut.

Sonic's dark blue iPhone XS Max phone started ringing and he glanced at it as the screen showed Shadow's name and he picked it up with his right hand and left the room. It was cool and quiet outside, the breeze feeling good against Sonic's quills and skin that was hot and sweaty only an hour ago and he swiped his right thumb across the screen and answered.

"Che cosa? (What?)" Sonic asked.

"È un modo per salutare tuo fratello? (Is that any way to greet your brother?)" Shadow asked.

Sonic remained silent as he knew why Shadow was calling and wanted him to get to the point and he heard a sigh over the phone.

"Ho un obiettivo per te. Raddoppia la paga. (I have a target for you. Double the pay.)" Shadow said.

"Dove? (Where?)" Sonic asked.

"Sto chiedendo a qualcuno di consegnare biglietti aerei e informazioni. (I'm having someone drop off plane tickets and information.)" Shadow said.

As usual, Shadow didn't want anything said over the phone. Sonic rolled his eyes and glanced at the door he'd just came out of.

"Mina è con me. (Mina is with me.)" Sonic said.

"E? (And?)" Shadow questioned.

"Voglio un biglietto anche per lei. (I want a ticket for her, too.)" Sonic said.

"Bene. (Fine.)" Shadow said.

The call ended and Sonic leaned against the door to his room. Another kill at double the price of the last one. Sonic briefly wondered why Shadow increased his price for this person. Not that it really mattered. Sonic can take care of it and he needed a new hunting ground for woman anyway and he was growing bored again.

...

A few days later.

Central City.

Day Time.

Sonic and Mina went another round with Honey once more before kicking her out and packing up. Mina wasn't exactly happy about leaving Spagonia so suddenly until she found out where they were going.

"At least there's sun." Mina said applying lip stick with her right hand, puckered them and followed Sonic.

"I'll finish my business and then we'll go have fun." Sonic said.

Mina perked up with that as her sex drive almost matched Sonic's and he knew she was getting bored as well. Sonic and Mina left for the airport and while on the plane, Sonic took a look at the file and memorized the guy's face and schedule. Sonic had been burning the thin folder shortly after he and Mina landed, he had a few drinks with Mina in the plane to calm his nerves. Sonic hated flying, no matter how many times he did.

...

3 hours later.

Hotel de Blanc.

At the hotel Shadow had sent Sonic to, be found his weapon of choice all set up. Sonic smirked, Shadow knew him well despite how rarely they saw each other. Sonic guessed it was part of his life style, to find out things about people. Sonic burned the file as he inspected the Glock 44 .

Sonic wasted time with Mina by having more drinks and scanning the area for anyone that caught their eye. Mina found a freckled sky blue shrew male with purple eyes she decided to pursue and left him.

...

Night Time.

Sonic waited until it got later in the day and went to the street he knew this guy's car could be parked. Sonic didn't have to wait long, he spotted his target getting out of a nearby building and getting into the driver's seat.

Sonic tossed his hood over his head with his left hand, wrapped his right hand around his gun and walked up to the kelly green hedgehog guy, who had rolled down his window to cool off the inside his car. Sonic smirked, he's making it even easier. Sonic removed his gun when he was a foot from the car, his right hand went through the opening and pulled the trigger as brain matter blew out the back of his head and blood was splattered all over the interior.

Sonic didn't stay to see how his body slumped over or if anyone saw him and he tucked the gun away and eventually pulled his hood down with his right hand. Sonic wondered around the city for a while, peering into a few of the shops and grabbing a chili dog at small at a restaurant called Meh Burger.

...

Hotel de Blanc.

Closer to midnight, Sonic went back to the hotel and found Mina having sex with the sky blue male shrew from earlier, who gasped and panicked when he stepped into the room but he ignored both of them and headed to bathroom to shower.

...

Tomorrow.

Day Time.

The next day, Sonic's bank account had received a huge deposit. The green hedgehog man Sonic had killed had his face plastered all over the newspapers and was being covered on TV. Manic the Hedgehog had been murdered on his way to work. No witnesses, no evidence, and no motive.

...

Amy stared at the TV as her ears ringing and her body numb. Amy had pinched her arms multiple times to wake herself up but it wasn't working. Amy's tears had dried, leaving streaks on her skin as she hadn't even tried to erase them.

Amy sat on Manic's couch, in his clothes as his scent all around her. Amy kept expecting Manic to text or call or even walk through the door. Rouge had called and texted multiple times. Amy couldn't bring herself to answer, let alone move from her spot.

A knock on the door startled Amy as Manic wouldn't knock on his own door. Amy forced herself up and peered through the peephole. On the other side of the door were three people; a crimson red echidna female cop with light blue eyes, a dark green and yellow crocodile male detective with golden eyes, and the landlord, a big and chubby brown bear with royal blue eyes, named Avery the Bear. Amy unlocked the door and opened it with her left hand as the landlord pulled his key out.

"Oh, Amy." Avery said, sympathy shone in his eyes. "I wasn't sure if you'd be here." he stood awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other. "They wanted to look around."

Amy felt as if she wasn't in her own body and she nodded her head and stepped aside, letting all 3 animals into the apartment. The male crocodile stopped the landlord with his right hand.

"That will be all, we have it from here." the male crocodile said.

Avery hesitated and looked at Amy who had no reaction then nodded his head and left. As the male crocodile detective began looking around, the red female echidna led her to a stool in the kitchen and made Amy sit down. The red echidna female poured a glass of water with her right hand and handed it to Amy.

"You can call me Lien-Da-" the red echidna female said but was cut off.

"Ar-Are you sure it's hi-him?" Amy asked, feeling her face crumple as tears broke free again.

"Yes." Lien-Da said, softly. "I know you're in shock, but I'm going to need to ask a few questions."

Amy wiped at her tears with both hands and struggled to cease them.

"Do you have any idea of who would do this?" Lien-Da asked.

"N-No." Amy said, wanting to elaborate but had a hard time talking.

"No enemies? No one he angered?" Lien-Da asked.

"No. He-He was a ve-very sweet man." Amy said, sadly.

"Was he receiving any threats?" Lien-Da asked.

"Not tha-that I'm aware of." Amy said picking up the glass of water with her left hand, brought it to her lips and tried to quench her parched throat.

"Nothing suspicious." the detective crocodile male said, stepping into the kitchen.

Lien-Da glared at the detective crocodile male for being so careless.

"You... have no leads?" Amy asked, disappointed.

"No." Lien-Da said, seeming genuinely apologetic. "There was no money taken and there is no evidence to explain why it happened. I'm very sorry." she placed her right hand on Amy's left shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"I don't understand." Amy said, whispering more to herself.

"We will let you know if we find any new information. For now, is there somewhere you can go?" Lien-Da asked.

"I have to leave?" Amy asked confused, tilting her head to make eye contact with the detective crocodile male.

"Well, no. But it might be better for your recovery." the detective crocodile male said.

Recovery. The word rang in Amy's ears and she couldn't seem to comprehend it.

"Please excuse my partner." Lien-Da said, glared at the detective crocodile male again. "Can I call someone to get you or would you like to stay here?"

"I-.. I can call someone myself. Tha-Thank you." Amy said keeping her head down, her eyes on her hands.

The detective crocodile male and Lien-Da quietly let themselves out. At some point Amy's feet carried her to Manic's bed where she collapsed and sobbed into a pillow.

...

Evening.

Another knock could be heard through the apartment. The door opened and closed, followed by Rouge getting into bed and laying next to Amy.

"I'm so sorry, girl." Rouge said finally speaking, her right hand smoothing over Amy's quills.

"I-I don't understand." Amy said, repeating her words from earlier. "Why would anyone do something li-like that? To him?"

Amy broke into a fit of sobs, Rouge held her until she calmed down.

"Come on, let's go home." Rouge said.

...

1 month later.

Rouge's House.

Rouge didn't mention the beach party. Most events had been cancelled around the city due to fear of a murderer on the loose. Amy had gone to Manic's funeral the following week. His father, Charles, a 49 year old grey quilled hedgehog male with peach skin and chocolate brown eyes, and mother, Bernadette, a 47 year old lavender hedgehog with shoulder length blonde hair, peach skin, and sapphire blue eyes, held her in a tight embrace when she approached them. It was a day filled with tears and breaking down. By the time Amy got home, she was so tired she passed out in her own bed without eating all day.

4 weeks later, Rouge was pestering Amy about the rescheduled party. Apparently, everyone had already forgotten Manic and his unjust execution. Amy was angry at Rouge for even asking.

"You need to get out of the house." Rouge said softly.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"He wouldn't want you wallowing away. You're losing weight, you're not showering, and Mr. Scott LaTour is wondering when you're coming back to work." Rouge said.

"I don't want to do anything." Amy said.

"Amy. I know this is hard. I'm not saying to forget things or get over it. But you need to start your life again. It's what he would want." Rouge said.

Amy was silent, tears burned her eyes. Rouge was right but Amy was struggling to get out of bed let alone get ready for a party.

"Some vitamin D will do you good." Rouge said, pushing quills out of Amy's face with her left hand. "And a shower, cause girl, you stink."

Rouge pinched her nose and Amy couldn't help the little giggle that came forth.

"The party is tomorrow. Tonight, I'm order pizza from that place you like. Go clean up and meet me downstairs." Rouge said.

"Okay." Amy sighed heavily.

Amy had pieced her life together once before, maybe she could do it again.

...

Coconut Beach.

Afternoon.

Sonic, red swim shorts, was enjoying the beach with Mina as he felt a kind of rush remaining in the place he'd killed someone. The cops had no idea who or why the kelly green hedgehog guy was killed and nothing could trace it back to him. Sonic smirked.

Mina was on the hunt for someone and she couldn't decide if they should have a man or woman this time and she laid out on a towel over the sand and watched people through her tinted shades as her long purple hair was hung loosely around her shoulders and back and her skin glistened with tanning oil. Mina's black bikini was a tiny, strappy thing that had already earned her a few free drinks at the bar.

Sonic had jumped into the water to cool off and Mina told him to check out the 'babes' in the water but if he was honest, he didn't pay attention. Sonic was becoming bored again as he swam around, enjoying the cool water and avoiding the woman who were ogling him.

Sonic needed a drink.

Sonic walked out of the water onto the sand at a relaxed pace. Mina sat on her blanket, some fruity drink in her right hand that was almost empty. Sonic sighed and decided to get Mina one as well. Sonic had a tab open at the bar and ordered a shot first, which he tossed back immediately, then 2 drinks that he carried back to his towel.

"How sweet of you, Sonic." Mina said smiling as she finished her previous one and took the fresh one from Sonic's right hand with her left hand. "Find anything while you were gone?"

Sonic sat down on his towel and shrugged his shoulders. Right now, all Sonic cared about was drying off and enjoying his drink.

"I might have." Mina said.

"What?" Sonic asked, glancing down at Mina from the corner of his left eye.

"Something interesting." Mina said as if it was obvious.

Sonic scuffed and went back to his drink.

"You're not at least curious?" Mina asked.

Sonic sighed and turned his attention to Mina, willing to at least indulge her. Sonic and Mina rarely agreed on the type of partners they liked. Mina liked tall and muscular men and Sonic liked thicker women.

"Fine." Sonic said.

"Vanilla or strawberry?" Mina asked, removing her sunglasses with her left hand and locked her eyes on a spot behind him.

"You know I don't ca-" Sonic said but cut himself off as he turned to see who Mina was talking about and cut himself off when he recognized them.

There was no denying the white bat woman with straight fur was Rouge the Bat. Sonic barely noticed Rouge as his eyes focused on the one who was the pink hedgehog woman wearing a white bikini. The pink hedgehog with great breasts and curves Sonic wanted to have his hands all over.

Amy Rose.

Sonic's teeth clenched together and he saw red as he wanted to storm over there, lift Amy right off her towel, bring her back to his hotel, and chain her to the damn bed. Sonic's fists clenched and he grabbed his phone with his right hand before storming off. Sonic pushed Shadow's name and soon heard ringing and answered his phone.

"Sonic-" Shadow said but was cut off.

"Perché sono in Central City? (Why am I in Central City?)" Sonic asked.

"Non mi ero reso conto che fossi ancora lì. (I didn't realize you were still there.)" Shadow said.

_"That's a lie."_ Sonic thought.

Shadow always knew where Sonic was.

"Cosa era così importante in questo obiettivo? (What was so important about this target?)" Sonic asked as his jaw was starting to hurt from clenching his teeth.

"Non so di cosa stai parlando. (I don't know what you're talking about.)" Shadow said, anger seeping into his voice.

"Cazzate. (Bullshit.)" Sonic said.

"Passa all'inseguimento, Sonic. Cosa vuoi? (Cut to the chase, Sonic. What do you want?)" Shadow asked.

"Perché cazzo non mi hai detto che era qui? (Why the fuck didn't you tell me she was here?)" Sonic asked.

"Hai detto che non ti importava. (You said you didn't care.)" Shadow said.

Sonic stopped his angry pacing up and down the pier as Shadow had known.

"Non avvicinarti a lei. Ho un piano. (Don't approach her. I have a plan.)" Shadow said, his voice filled Sonic's right ear again.

"Quando? (When?)" Sonic asked.

Shadow was quite for a moment.

"Presto. (Soon.)" Sonic said.

"Non buono abbastanza. Ho bisogno di lei adesso. (Not good enough, I need her now.)" Shadow said.

Shadow gave a bitter laugh.

"Che cosa è cambiato? (What's changed?)" Shadow asked.

"Niente. (Nothing.)" Sonic said, growling.

Another pause and finally a sigh.

"Se sei disposto ad aiutare, possiamo averla stasera. (If you're willing to help, we can have her tonight.)" Shadow said.

"Nulla. (Anything.)" Sonic said, his cock twitched with excitement.

"Incontriamoci nel tuo hotel. Porta Mina e le nocche di contatto. (Meet me at your hotel. Bring Mina and contact Knuckles.)" Shadow said, his tone clipped.

The phone call ended, leaving Sonic to his thoughts and memories as he replayed the last time he had his hands on Amy, it was so long ago and yet the memory still so vivid. Sonic groaned as his lower region tried to come to life and he casually adjusted himself as he headed back to Mina.

"Let's go." Sonic said.

"Did my choices offend you, Sonic?" Shadow asked, glaring up at Sonic.

"I'll explain later." Sonic said, his growing impatient. "My brother is meeting me at the hotel. He wants you with."

"Oh." Mina said, her mood lifted and interest peeked. "I finally get to meet this twin of yours." she cooed, standing up and grabbing the towels with both hands. "Do you 2 ever share?"

"No." Sonic said. _"With one exception."_ he thought. "Let's go."

Sonic went to the bar to close out his tab and stuffed his card into his wallet with his right hand. In no time, Sonic and Mina were in his dark blue and black bugatti chiron sport and nearing the hotel that he'd been staying at since arriving in Central City. Shadow wasn't there when Sonic stepped into the room. Mina took a shower to 'freshen up' for their 'guest.' Sonic rolled his eyes as they weren't going to share Mina nor would Shadow be interested in her. Hell, Sonic wouldn't be interested after he and Shadow had Amy in their grasp again.

...

10 minutes later.

Mina finished and Sonic decided to shower as well and he only needed 5 minutes then he was out and dressed in his usual outfit. No Shadow. Sonic paced the room, eager to know what the plan was. Mina grew bored and put on a romantic movie that was supposed to be quirky and funny. Sonic rolled his eyes and turned his back to it.

Sonic wanted tears and whimpers, total submission, complete ownership, quills pulling and rough sex. Sonic was going to pin his piccolina (little girl) down and take Amy until she was raw and her skin was covered in his marks.

* * *

End of Chapter 7.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Coconut Beach.

Night Time.

Amy sat in a chair, a drink in her left hand and Rouge's lacy dark blue beach cover up over her bikini. She didn't know why she'd agreed to come. The beach had been okay, she laid out under the sun for hours. She didn't have to engage with people or force conversations. She frequently spaced out, resulting in people thinking she was drunk and attracted one pervert who Rouge chased away.

Rouge had met a red echidna male with dark purple eyes who was muscular and has abs and in black sunglasses that were on top of his head and a dark green swim shorts and brown sandals since the sun had gone down. A few tiki torches and a fire was going, keeping the circle warm and lit under the night sky. Rouge glanced down at Amy's drink and was surprised to see it empty as she made no move to get a refill.

"Hey girl, how you doing?" Rouge asked, ending her conversation with the red echidna male to check on Amy.

"Would you ladies like me to get you drinks?" the red echidna male asked to Rouge and Amy.

"That would be great." Rouge said, smiling and took Amy's empty cup with her right hand.

Amy sighed softly and looked up at the sky. "When are we going home?" she asked.

"Soon." Rouge said, having a gloomy tone. "I was hoping you'd have more fun."

"Manic was supposed to be here." Amy said as she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I know." Rouge said, her words soft. "Can you do one more hour? I promise we'll leave after that."

Amy nodded her head as the red echidna male was coming back and Rouge thanked him for the new drink, blue this time, and took a couple gulps, maybe getting drunk would help her.

"This is delicious!" Rouge said, squealing and placed her left hand flirtatiously on the red echidna male's right thigh.

Amy had a feeling the red echidna male would be coming home with them and Rouge seemed smitten with him. Amy tried to join their conversation but was feeling the alcohol hit her harder than she realized.

"I... I'm going to go to the... bathroom." Amy said, setting her drink down with her left hand and pushed herself off the chair she sat in.

On the way to the building housing toilets, Amy stumbled twice. One of the times, Amy caught herself on a palm tree and stood there for a moment as her vision was doubling and fading at the edges and he shouldn't have drank so quickly.

Amy made it into the bathroom to relieved herself and wash her hands.

...

6 minutes later.

It took far longer than Amy thought and she seemed more disoriented as she stared at her reflection in the mirror and felt like she was staring at a stranger. Amy needed to get back to Rouge.

Amy left the bathrooms and headed for the beach and she hadn't made it very far when she tripped and fell to her hands and knees. Amy whimpered softly, her vision quadrupled and she tried to focus on her hands, her fingers digging into the sand and she noticed she was too far away from the light of the party and tilted her head up. Amy has gone the wrong direction.

Amy pushed herself to her feet, her legs wobbled under the weight of her body as she felt herself falling backwards, this time unable to catch herself, her eyes closed.

...

Sonic caught Amy as she fell backward as the drug pumping through her system was far more effective that he thought it would be. Sonic felt something ignite inside him at the feel of Amy's soft skin against his. Sonic lifted Amy up bridal style with both hands, her head lolled back and exposed the right side of her neck.

Shadow had been firm with Sonic being the first one to have Amy and he had agreed but it didn't mean he couldn't have a taste. Sonic leaned down kissed Amy's neck, the fur on his face rough against her skin and sparking a response. Amy's left hand came up to caress the right side of Sonic's neck, edging toward his quills.

Sonic groaned against Amy's skin as he made his way up. Amy moaned, the sweet sound making Sonic's cock throb, his kisses became hungrier. If it wasn't for the threat Shadow gave him, Sonic would strip Amy and fuck her on the sand. Sonic nipped at Amy's jaw, her nails scrapped against his skin and she moaned again.

"Manic." Amy said.

Sonic tensed and pulled back, letting Amy go limp and fall into an unconscious state. Sonic stared down at Amy's face, her pump lips that were slightly parted. Amy thought Sonic was the green hedgehog guy he killed, his grip on her tightened and his teeth clenched together.

Sonic spun away from the beach and carried Amy to his waiting car and he laid her in the back seat, secured her around the waist with one seat belt, and took off down the road as soon as he was in the car. Shadow gave Sonic directions to a place he owned about an hour away. From there, they'd take Amy back to Shadow's main location.

Sonic's hands gripped the stirring wheel until his knuckles turned white and his joints hurt as he couldn't get it out of his head how Amy had spoke another man's name as it should be his name or Shadow's. No one else. Sonic would make Amy forget all about Manic.

...

Unknown Location.

Morning.

Amy woke up with a pounding headache and sore body, her hands and knees burned, her arms were stiff, and she felt like her mouth was full of sand. Amy cracked her eyes opened and took in the image of a bedroom as a groan bubbled up her throat and made her shut her eyes again.

Amy went to touch her face and was restrained and her eyes popped open again and landed on black ropes around her wrists as her heart started to rapidly beat and she pulled at them, they were securely fastened to the metal headboard. Amy pulled herself into a half sitting position and peered around the room, her headache momentarily forgotten.

Amy was in a huge 4 poster bed. The room was elegant and rich but didn't seem to be actually lived in. Amy licked at her lips and tried to remember what happened the night before as she had been sitting in front of a fire. There had been a pervert but Amy didn't go home with him. Rouge made sure of that and Amy didn't think she'd actually go home with a stranger.

A new memory bloomed, Amy had gone to the bathroom and ended up going the wrong way when she left. That's why her hands and knees hurt, Amy had dropped straight down as her memory went blank and she didn't know what happened after that. It didn't feel as if Amy was sexually assaulted but she couldn't be sure.

The door to Amy's right opened and her head snapped in that direction, her quills flying around her shoulders. A cobalt blue hedgehog male with emerald eyes walked in and he was wearing red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot, a short sleeved black shirt, and long blue jeans, his quills long and spiky, eyes filled with amusement, and his hands in his pockets, his muscles had grown, his jaw sharper, and his cocky attitude ever present.

"Sonic." Amy said whispering, her eyes wide.

Amy felt like the wind had been squeezed from her lungs and she turned away from Sonic, letting her quills cover her face. Amy was trying to control her panic as Sonic sat on the left edge of the bed.

"Glad you said my name this time, piccolina. (little girl.)" Sonic said.

Amy didn't understand what Sonic meant or his new nickname for her and she remained quiet, tears already sliding down her cheeks. All these years and Shadow and Sonic found Amy and they still felt the need to torment her.

"I.. I must be dreaming." Amy said muttered to herself. "I need to wake up, I need to-"

"Questo non è un sogno. (This is no dream.)" Sonic said leaning forward and whispered in Amy's left ear.

Amy flinched, no matter how realistic her dreams had been, Shadow and Sonic never had Italian in them besides their original nickname for her. Amy shut her eyes tightly, willing herself harder to wake up,praying that this wasn't her reality.

Sonic didn't like this and he moved under Amy's left arm, lifted her body, and slid under her, his left hand had possessively wrapped around her neck and his right hand roughly groped at her right breast. Amy inhaled sharply and tugged at the ropes holding her in place.

"Does this feel like a dream?" Sonic asked.

"Plea-Please... Let me go." Amy said.

"Now why would I do that?" Sonic asked, the tip of his nose touching Amy's neck and his breath against her skin.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Amy asked, her voice cracked and whining.

"Ask Shadow. He's the one who found you. I only shot the twerp fucking you." Sonic said.

Amy immediately tensed at Sonic's words.

"Yo-You... killed M-Mani-" Amy said but was cut off.

Sonic's left hand clamped over Amy's mouth, the back of her head forced to his left shoulder and he peered down at her, a scowl on his face.

"Smetti di dire il suo fottuto nome. (Stop saying his fucking name.)" Sonic said growling, not realizing he'd spoken in his native tongue.

Amy whimpered and continued her struggles against the rope despite the burning chafe it was causing.

"From now on, the only male names you get to say is Sonic or Shadow." Sonic said, his voice dripping with warning.

Sonic kissed Amy's neck and let his right hand on her right breast trail south. Amy started thrashing her body, she couldn't let Sonic take over again. Not after all these years and not after what Sonic had done to Amy's sweet Manic.

"You know, all this movement is exciting me." Sonic said.

Sonic curled his right arm around Amy and pulled her against his hips, his erection poking into her bottom.

"No!" Amy said gasping out, her arms going numb from her struggles.

"You're lucky I have to wait for Shadow." Sonic said, kissing and nipping at Amy's neck. "You know, you really turned him into something else after you left us."

Amy couldn't form a response.

Sonic spoke as if Amy was an old girlfriend who broke up with them or a run away bride. Shadow and Sonic's twisted minds telling them that Amy belonged to them, that it was okay for them to forcibly claim her and do whatever they desired.

"Why?" Amy asked, finally mustered. "Why me? My family was destroyed by what my mom did, too."

"This has nothing to do with that whore or our selfish mother." Sonic said his words venomous, his left hand tightened around Amy's throat. "You belong to us. It's that simple."

"I don't want to." Amy said whispering, her voice weak and tears falling.

"Too bad." Sonic said pressing a kiss to Amy's jaw, then moved out from under her and off the bed. "Until next time, bambolina. (baby doll)." he winked and left through the door he came in.

Amy sat there in shock. Shadow and Sonic had caused Amy hell for so many years and here they were again, doing whatever they wished, her body trembled at the thought of them doing what they did to her in their basement. Amy had no doubt in her mind that Shadow and Sonic would and more, her stomach knotted.

Amy thought back to Sonic saying Shadow changed. In what way? Amy pushed it out of her head, she didn't care as Shadow and Sonic could both go to hell.

...

Afternoon.

After hours of struggling, boredom, a few tears, many thoughts, and eventually sleep, Amy woke up to the door creaking open and 2 people approaching her. Amy jolted awake, her heart pounded and a strangled noise came from her throat.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." a familiar male voice said.

Amy's mind was reeling as her eyes landed on the familiar red echidna male Rouge had met at the beach, the one wearing dark green swim trunks and brown sandals with sunglasses on his head and had handed them the blue drinks that were laced and a young biscotti and cloudy white wolf with brown skin and cadet blue eyes, back length fur in a ponytail, and in a short sleeved light grey sundress that reached her knees and dark blue sandals.

"You..." Amy said.

"Here's some clothes." the red echidna male said.

The biscotti wolf girl walked over and reached for the black ropes with both hands and removed one side.

"Take a shower and change." the echidna male said.

The biscotti wolf girl went around the bed and removed the other rope.

"Where's Rouge?" Amy asked licking her lips, her mouth dry and cottony.

"Hurry up." the red echidna said then he and the biscotti wolf girl turned on their heels and headed for the door.

"Wait-" Amy said but was cut off.

"She's safe." the red echidna male said, his voice was low and they didn't turn to look at Amy.

A second later and the red echidna male and the biscotti wolf girl was out the door. The sound of a lock filling the hollow room. Amy sat on the bed, her wrists throbbing and her thoughts a jumbled mess and she numbly clutched at the bag that was left and headed to the only other door in the room.

The bathroom was white marble with rose gold accents. The counter held 2 sinks with a large mirror above it. A closet housed towels and any bathroom necessities Amy might need and she set the bag down on the counter and pulled a plush towel from one of the shelves.

Amy stepped over to the glass walk-in shower and turned the water on, once it started to fog up and made it impossible to see herself in the mirror, she snapped herself out of her daze. Amy hesitantly stripped off her cover-up and bikini as she felt grimy, greasy, and possibly sandy.

Amy zoned out under the water and her hands easily followed her normal shower routine, cleansing her body and quills until her skin was pink and pruny. Stepping out, Amy grabbed her towel and dried off. In the bag the biscotti wolf girl had been given Amy pulled out a pair of grey shorts and a white off the shoulder t-shirt. A chill ran over Amy.

These were Amy's casual clothes, from Rouge's house.

Amy stood naked, holding what normally were her bedtime clothes, in shock. Shadow and Sonic knew where Amy lived, who she dated, probably where she worked. Rouge was here as well or under watch but Amy didn't know for how long she'd be 'safe' and she wanted to cry. Everything Amy had worked so hard to build for herself was burning and crashing in on itself.

Amy reached into the bag for undergarments and only found a plain pair of underwear. Of course Shadow and Sonic didn't allow a bra, those perverts. Amy gritted her teeth and dressed in what she had available and she left the bathroom, letting the fog from the hot shower disperse and took this time to walk freely about the room.

Amy already knew the door was locked but giant windows were lined along one wall and she moved over to them and peered out. Amy was higher up that she realized but tried to see if they opened anyway. Distracted by finding a latch or hinge, Amy didn't hear the door to the room open, it wasn't until it clicked close that she spun around her heart fluttered in her chest, making her stomach twist and turn.

It was Shadow.

"They don't open." Shadow said, his voice deep and monotone.

Shadow was slowly making his way over to Amy, he wore his casual outfit, a black dress shirt rolled up to his elbows with black slacks and glossy onyx shoes, his forearms were covered in colorless tattoos and she had a feeling they extended under his sleeves, his face was free of emotions, his eyes slightly narrowed, and his quills neatly trimmed.

Unlike Sonic, Shadow had a dark aura and immense power surging from him. Odd how Shadow and Sonic had switched, both cruel and dominant, yet 1 always harsher than the other. Sonic had always been rougher but one look at Shadow and Amy knew she was in deep trouble. Amy was starting to understand what Sonic meant.

Amy swallowed hard as Shadow came closer and closer, her body went into fight or flight mode. There was no way Amy could defend herself against the tall, muscular black and red hedgehog man headed her way. Amy's eyes flicked toward the bathroom, then back to Shadow who had an eyebrow raised, her body picked flight.

Amy turned and ran for the bathroom, planning on using it as a sanctuary and locking Shadow out, her left hand wrapped around the knob and pushed the door open. Amy took 1 step before a large right hand covered her left hand and forced her to close the door, a left arm curled around her middle and yanked her against his hard chest. Shadow's scent filled the air around Amy and his body heat made her skin feel as if it was on fire.

"No getting away from me this time, bambolina. (little doll.)" Shadow said.

Shadow let go of Amy's left hand and gripped her throat firmly with his right hand, her right hand pried at his right hand, her nails clawing at his skin. Amy's attempts were futile. Shadow placed a kiss on the bare skin of Amy's left shoulder. Amy stiffened, breath hitched.

"Hai un odore delizioso. (You smell delicious.)" Shadow said, his teeth grazed Amy's left ear lobe.

Amy whimpered and struggled to get free. Shadow easily lifted Amy off the ground with both hands, her feet dangling and her back side pressing against him.

"Le-Let me go!" Amy said.

Shadow let his right thumb rub Amy's jawline before carrying her over to the bed.

"N-No.. No, no, no!" Amy said panicking, sensing what was about to happen. "Let me go home! Leave me alone!" tears were spilling over as she became irrational.

"Behave." Shadow said, growling into Amy's left ear, his hold tightening. "Wouldn't want something to happen to Rouge." his threat full of promise.

Amy went still. Shadow and Sonic did have Rouge and they planned on using her to make Amy obey.

* * *

End of Chapter 8.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Shadow dropped Amy onto the bed, her back to him and her plump ass sticking out of the bottom of her shorts. Shadow licked his lips and grabbed the back of Amy's thighs, dragging her closer to him as she tried to pull herself away. Amy's hands curled tightly around the comfort and Shadow could hear her cries and whimpers.

"You don't need to be so scared." Shadow said, massaging the muscles of Amy's legs and made his way up.

"You're... going to hurt me." Amy said.

"Why would I do that?" Shadow asked, smirking and gripped Amy's quills with his right hand to make her face him.

"I... I don't know. Because you and your brother are sick. You're-" Amy said but was cut off.

"I'd watch my words if I were you." Shadow said, anger flooded him and he tightened his grip.

Amy fell silent, her eyes shutting and a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Shadow wanted to trail his tongue across Amy's face and rip her bottoms off but a vibration in his right pocket stopped him and he released her quills and stood up straight. Amy remained in the same position.

"Che cosa? (What?)" Shadow asked growling, making Amy flinch and glance back at him.

Shadow listened to the man on the phone. It was hard to focus with a boner and the pink hedgehog woman Shadow's waited years to have again but he managed, his teeth bit down, making his jawline sharpen.

"Merda.. Sarò lì tra cinque. (Shit... I'll be there in five.)" Shadow said.

Shadow ended the call and slid the phone back into his right pocket with his right hand as his hands balled into fists and he stared down at Amy. As much as Shadow wanted to have his way with Amy, he wanted to have time, a quickie wouldn't be satisfying and it wasn't part of his plan.

"Bambolina. (Little doll.)" Shadow said then bent over Amy and groaned against her left ear. "Seems I need to take care of something." he nibbled on the shell of her left ear and placed a kiss on her temple. "Be a good girl." his voice authoritative.

Shadow made his way to the door and left Amy to her thoughts on the bed and he decided to leave the door open, curious as to what she'd do. Amy wouldn't be able to exist the building no matter how hard she tried.

Amy was flooded with relief. While Amy knew Shadow would be back or Sonic, she had escaped torment for the time being. Amy wasn't sure for how long but she did know the door hadn't been locked and she waited for the sound to fill her ears a second time and when it didn't happen, hope washed over her. In his haste, Shadow left it open.

Amy pushed herself off the bed and rushed over to the door and she had no idea how much time she had and didn't want to waste any of it. Amy twisted the knob and slowly pulled the door open and she poked her head out into a long hall with other doors, all of them closed. Amy waited a minute or so and didn't see anyone else.

Amy carefully made her way down the hall and her ears waiting to pick up sounds as her feet gradually carried her away from the room that held her captive and she found a grand staircase leading to the front entrance but it wasn't clear to her as to what kind of building she was in. Amy couldn't tell if she was in a hotel or expensive house. As much as Amy wanted to dash down the stairs and out the doors, she knew she'd most likely get caught.

There was also Rouge to worry about. Amy quickly descended the steps and turned away from the doors even though her mind screamed at her to escape. Amy found a door leading to what looked like a bar filled with bulky animal men and practically naked pink hedgehog woman, her cheeks turned red and she hurried past. Amy was coming up to another door when a gruff voice called after.

"Hey!" a male voice said.

Amy turned around to see a hulk of a grey and white albatross male with dark blue eyes in dark jeans, a black shirt, green shoes, staring hungrily at her as he had a full beard that hung off his chin and piercings in his eyebrow.

"Bars this way." the grey and white albatross male said, pointing with his right index finger.

Amy's eyes widened as the grey and white albatross male thought she was a dancer and she shook her head and took a step back.

"I'm not-" Amy said but was cut off.

"You belong to someone?" the grey and white albatross male said, his eyes trailed over Amy as he started making his way toward her.

"No." Amy said glaring, hating the idea of being owned.

Amy turned her back to the grey and white albatross male, her mind turning to the next door farther down the hall.

"I'm not done with you." the grey and white albatross male said then grabbed Amy's upper right arm with his right hand and pinned her against the wall. "If you're not owned, then let me take this chance to claim you baby girl." his right hand cupped Amy's jaw and forced her to look up at him.

"I-I belong to Shadow!" Amy said then rushed out in a panic, mentally slapping herself for saying those words.

Fear flashed in the grey and white albatross male's face followed by humor and disbelief.

"Is that a joke?" the grey and white albatross male asked.

"And... And Sonic." Amy said squeaking out, sick with herself for what she was claiming.

"Now I know you're lying." the grey and white albatross male said, snapping and tightening his hold. "The twins don't share shit."

"But-!" Amy said but was cut off.

The grey and white albatross male's hands groped Amy's breasts in a crushing hold, making her squeal in pain.

"Stop!" Amy said crying out, her hands pushing at the grey and white albatross male's hands and her eyes shutting to block out what was happening.

A click of a gun was heard and suddenly Amy was released and she crumpled to the floor and coward away.

"Keep your fucking hands off her." a familiar male voice said.

"Son-Sonic!? What are you-" the grey and white albatross male asked but was cut off.

Sonic sighed, adjusted his grip to the barrel on the gun and sent the handle into the grey and white albatross male's beak, who screamed out in pain, blood spurting out and the cartilage twisting. Amy let out a scream of her own and scrambled away from the blood that hit the wall and misted over the floor.

"Fuck!" the grey and white albatross male said holding his beak with his right hand, feeling the way it gushed.

"Be grateful it wasn't Shadow that caught you. Now fuck off." Sonic said, his voice menacing.

The giant grey and white albatross male blubbered an apology and ran off past the bar. Sonic's eyes watched until he disappeared, then turned to Amy.

Amy swallowed hard and picked herself up off the floor as she couldn't make her legs move or voice herself. Amy was happy Sonic showed up to help her but now she had to deal with whatever he was going to do.

"Why are you down here?" Sonic asked, clicked on the safety to his gun with his left hand.

"I... um... wanted to find... Rouge." Amy said, stuttering.

Sonic stared at Amy, making her nervous then he took a step toward her and she took one back and he sighed and lurched forward to trap her between his arms.

"I don't like playing the back away game." Sonic said, stroked a strand of her quills with his right hand. "Did Shadow let you out of your room?"

"Yes." Amy said, her voice small and lacking strength.

"You're lying." Sonic said.

"He... didn't lock the door." Amy said, trying again.

"And you thought you'd wonder around an unknown, dangerous place in skimpy clothes?" Sonic asked.

"I wasn't given anything else to wear!" Amy said huffing, her hands now on Sonic's chest and pushing away. "Are you going to take me to Rouge?" she felt a small amount of confidence.

Sonic seemed to think this over and his emerald green eyes swirling with mixed emotions.

"Please?" Amy asked softly and leaned into Sonic, certain it would make him cave to her request.

"Fine." Sonic said, grumbling as he agreed. "But you owe me."

"Owe you-?" Amy questioned but was cut off.

Sonic smashed his lips to Amy's, catching her off guard and pushing her against the wall. Amy's mind reeling at how men liked using a wall to immobilize her as her hands pushed against Sonic and found them pinned above her head a second later, his body holding hers in place.

Sonic deepened his kiss and forced his tongue inside, his right hand cupped Amy's left breast gently and had her gasping into his mouth, her left nipple involuntarily harden and he rolled it between his right pointer finger and thumb, making her moan and a wet spot form on her panties. Amy hated the way her body easily melted to Sonic's touch.

Manic flashed in Amy's mind as he was barely gone and here she was getting turned on by a man who made her school years hell. Amy's eyes burned with tears and before she could stop herself, she bit down on Sonic's tongue.

"Cazzo! (Fuck!)" Sonic said, stepping back with his right hand over his mouth.

Amy turned to run and found herself slammed against the wall again, the left side of her face pressed against the hard surface, Sonic's left tangling into her quills and yanking her head back. Sonic's hips ground into Amy's back side, his erection digging into her lower back.

"I thought you wanted to see your friend." Sonic said, hissing.

"No-Not if it means kissing you!" Amy said, spat back at Sonic.

"Get use to it, piccolina. (little girl.)" Sonic said.

Sonic kissed Amy's jaw and made his way to her neck. Amy struggled against Sonic, earning a sharp tug on her quills and she could feel him sucking on her neck and leaving bite marks. Tears sprung free and made Amy feel ashamed of how weak and pathetic she was.

"You will always be ours." Sonic said, his tongue glided up Amy's neck and under her jaw. "And we will do whatever we want."

"I am not yours! I was Manic's!" Amy said.

"I told you not to say his fucking name." Sonic said, anger seethed into his voice.

Amy was off the ground and over Sonic's right shoulder, her head spinning. Sonic headed for the stairs Amy had come down and went down a hall and she pounded her hands on his back and kicked her legs.

"Let me go!" Amy said.

Sonic stopped responding to Amy as they entered a different room, one that clearly was being used. Amy assumed it was Sonic's and he tossed her to the bed and turned to grab something out of the dresser nearby. Amy quickly scanned the room and saw it was the same layout as the previous room and she jumped off the bed and sprinted to the bathroom, this time she was successful. Amy had the door slammed and locked.

"Amy!" Sonic said, roaring from the outside.

A shiver ran through Amy and left goose bumps on her skin as Shadow and Sonic never said her actual name. Amy took a few steps away from the door and flinched when Sonic began pounding against the wood door.

"Open the fucking door, Amy!" Sonic said.

There is was again, Amy's name coming from Sonic Robotnik's mouth and she didn't like it.

Amy moved to the farthest corner of the room and huddled up with her hands over her ears to block Sonic out. At one point Amy was certain Sonic would break through it. Eventually, Sonic stopped and he didn't say anything and Amy couldn't hear him in the bedroom. Amy remained where she was, too scared to do anything else.

Amy rested her head on the wall and let all the events of the past 24 hours run through her head. A chill and stiffness set into Amy's body after some time yet she didn't move. Amy wanted to be home, snuggled up with Manic in her bed and Rouge safely in her room.

Amy's neck throbbed from Sonic's markings and her eyes felt itchy from all her crying. At some point, Amy slipped into sleep as her body slumped against the wall and her legs curled under her.

Amy didn't feel the arms that picked her up hours later.

...

Evening.

Amy didn't wake up when leather cuffs were placed around her wrists and a collar around her neck as she slept straight through her clothes being changed.

...

Amy snuggled into the soft comfort of the pillow under her head and the warm blanket wrapped around her. As Amy's mind slowly woke up, she remembered she hadn't been on a bed and she had locked herself in the bathroom.

Amy bolted into an upright position. A chain hung off her, Amy's fingertips going to her neck to feel a leather collar and her eyes took in the sight of the cuffs on her wrists and pulled away from the collar. Amy wanted to scream when she spotted the lingerie she was in. Black lace covered her torso with matching black underwear.

"I heard you were a very bad girl." a male voice said, quietly scolded.

Amy slowly peered up and spotted Shadow sitting in a nearby chair, his hand was curled around the end of the chain attached to her collar, his demeanor was relaxed, slightly amused but otherwise lacked any clues as to what he had in store for her.

"I-I... I wanted to find Rouge." Amy said, her hands absentmindedly wrapped around the cool metal of the chain.

Shadow's eyebrow raised, a new quirk of his Amy guessed and he gently tugged on the chain with his right hand, coaxing her to get out of the bed and stand in front of him. Amy gave a shiver at the amount of exposed skin she had.

"I've found there are 2 ways to get someone to do what you want." Shadow said tugging again, bringing Amy in between his legs. "Loved ones or self, find out which one they hold higher."

Shadow's hands raised to Amy's hips and pulled her forward to straddle his lap. Shadow was being rather calm, it frightened Amy more than if he were to scream and shout at her.

"You, value loved ones." Shadow said his eyes were on the lace bodice Amy wore, his hands roaming up the sides. "Your dad, for instance, could find himself blown sky high one day as he starts his car for work."

"No!" Amy said, her hands shot out to press against Shadow's chest at her protest.

"However, that would be too quick. I'd prefer to use my hands. Beat the life out of him. Gouge his eyes out. Cut his tongue from his mouth." Shadow said.

"Stop!" Amy said.

"Then there's Rouge. She has beautiful skin." Shadow said, trailing his right index finger up Amy's left arm. "I've always wanted to skin someone alive, I could put her on display after for you to see."

"Please stop!" Amy said as she couldn't handle the images Shadow was putting into her head.

Shadow sat up straight, making Amy feel small and he gripped her quills with his left hand enough to tilt her head up and expose her neck to him and the right hand on her left hip tightened as and his fingers dug into her.

"Be a good bambolina (little doll) and I'll have no reason to harm them." Shadow said, his crimson red eyes flickered toward Amy's, holding her jade green ones captive.

Amy blinked and felt a pair of tears free themselves as she couldn't get away from Shadow and Sonic no matter how hard she tried. There was no way Amy would put her dad or best friend through what was just described to her. Even if Shadow and Sonic managed another 4 years, it wasn't enough time to risk it.

Shadow leaned forward to place light kisses along Amy's throat above the collar he had on her and he moved to the right a bit, opposite of the side Sonic had bruised. Shadow hadn't expected Amy would get into as much trouble as she did. Biting Sonic was amusing but Storm had to be dealt with for touching what was his. Sonic had made a show of it for all the others in case they had forgotten what he was capable of.

Amy seemed to grasp that Sonic didn't play around and she never liked when he or Shadow had bothered Rouge back in school and her father was her role model in life. Shadow smirked, he had Amy right where he wanted her, his little doll, his toy. Shadow left a dark mark of his own on Amy's skin.

"You owe Sonic an apology." Shadow said, murmuring into Amy's left ear.

"But he-!" Amy said but was cut off.

"I don't care what he did." Shadow said, his voice lowered and rumbled through his chest.

Shadow listened to Amy's small whimper, pleased with how obedient she was and he released her quills and kissed along her jawline until he reached the corner of her mouth.

"Why me?" Amy asked, whispering.

"You already know the answer to that." Shadow said.

"Saying I'm yours isn't-" Amy said but cut herself off as she inhaled sharply as Shadow's right hand found it's way between her thighs.

Shadow rubbed Amy's through the lace, getting her body ready for what was coming.

"St-Stop!" Amy said, yanking at Shadow's right wrist with her left hand to no avail.

"I'm going to give you everything Manic couldn't." Shadow said.

Amy was startled by Shadow's words, her struggles ceasing for a moment as she glared at him with watery eyes.

"He gave me everything." Amy said, hissing.

"If that were true, you wouldn't have needed a vibrator." Shadow said.

Amy was speechless, a cherry blush rushing to her cheeks. Shadow couldn't help the wicked smile that formed on his lips.

"Ho-How did you know about that?" Amy asked, sounding embarrassed.

"I take special interest in what's mine." Shadow said pushing aside Amy's underwear to insert his right index finger, causing her to gasp and grip his shirt. "You won't need one anymore."

Shadow let his right middle finger enter, allowing them both to curl and flick against Amy's sweet spot. Amy kept silent, her tiny hands clutching tightly at Shadow's black shirt, who could tell she was focusing on not moaning. Amy could try to hide it all she wanted to, Shadow could tell the moment she orgasmed. Besides Shadow muscles pulsing around his right index and middle fingers, Amy's body temperature had gone up, warming his skin and turning her cheeks pink.

"We have a long night ahead of us, bambolina. (little doll.)" Shadow said.

* * *

End of Chapter 10.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Shadow stood up with Amy in his arms and carried her over to the bed as he dropped her onto the plush comforter and watched the way her breasts bounced. Shadow had to take a moment to compose himself, otherwise he would have pounced on Amy. Shadow undid Amy's cuffs from each other and rolled her onto her stomach. After reattaching the cuffs behind Amy and unzipping the bodice she wore, Shadow flipped her back over. Amy writhed against her restraints and Shadow once again found himself fighting the urge to strip off his clothes and take her.

With Amy's top half completely bare, Shadow ran his right hand from her collar bone, over her right breast, and down to her right hip. Shadow's right fingertips skitted across the top of the lace, admiring the elegant fabric for a second. As soon as Shadow started pulling them down, he heard Amy whimper as she kicked against the bed and attempted to push herself away from him. Shadow grabbed Amy's right ankle and yanked her back toward him.

"Don't do this, Shadow." Amy said, her eyes were watery as she begged.

Shadow allowed a smirk to pull slightly at the corner of his mouth as well as his eyebrow raising as he loved Amy begging and loved even more when she spoke his name, blood rushed to cock, forcing him to discreetly adjust himself.

"You don't even know what I'm going to do." Shadow said.

Shadow yanked at Amy's underwear, pulling them down the length of her legs and tossing them to the floor and he pushed her legs up, making her feet rest flat on the bed with her knees in the air. Shadow licked his lips as he peered between Amy's thighs but anger sparked when he saw she had turned her quills away from him and was squeezing her eyes shut. Shadow wasn't going to allow Amy to block him out.

"Look at me." Shadow said, his voice hard but quiet.

Amy didn't respond. If anything, Amy's eyes shut even tighter and he leaned over her and gripped her jaw with his left hand, forcing her head toward him. Amy's lips quivered and a tear managed to slip down her right cheek.

"I said, look at me, Amy." Shadow said, growling.

Slowly, Amy opened her lids to reveal her jade green eyes as Shadow could see the lines of black dot that was was her pupil as her eyes fascinated him as they were far more interesting than his crimson red eyes and Sonic's emerald green eyes.

"Please let me go. I won't report-" Amy said but was cut off.

Shadow's left hand slid up to Amy's cheeks and pressed in, cutting off her words and pushing her plump lips apart. Amy struggled under Shadow and whined softly.

"I will never let you go." Shadow said, emphasizing 'never' more than he meant to. "You belong to me, bambolina (little doll). The quicker you learn and accept that, the better."

Shadow's right hand went to Amy's core and thrusted his right index finger into her and she arched her back in surprise at his sudden intrusion as his right thumb applied pressure to her clit and circled it. Shadow inserted his right middle finger and let go of Amy's mouth, letting her moan fill his ears. Shadow didn't stop until Amy's body collapsed back onto the mattress.

Shadow removed his right hand and stuck his right index and middle fingers that had been in Amy into his mouth and he peered down at her eyes as he cleaned his fingers and was pleased to catch her staring back. Amy's eyes held mixed emotions, most were negative, like shame, but Shadow could see the arousal that she was trying to hide.

Before the end of the night, whether Amy wanted to or not Shadow was going to have her body utterly addicted to him.

...

Night Time.

Amy laid there panting and fatigued as her body and hormones had taken over, her brain turning to mush. For what seemed like hours, Shadow had given Amy orgasm after orgasm. Shadow's mouth had covered almost every inch of Amy's body and she had no doubt in her mind that her skin was peppered with dark red marks as her body felt hot and her arms were growing painfully sore.

Shadow had yet to remove a single piece of his outfit, leaving Amy even more humiliated by her completely nude state. Not that Amy wanted Shadow naked. Currently, Shadow was teasing Amy as he would build her up only to stop and send her spiraling down in dissatisfaction. Amy was starting to get a cramp from being denied.

"N-No more." Amy said, her breathing heavy and her face flushed.

A wicked smirk appeared on Shadow's face. It shocked Amy, Shadow's expression usually hidden for the most part. Amy couldn't help but whimper and wiggle away from Shadow.

"There's no where to go." Shadow said.

Amy found herself dragged back to her original place with Shadow hovering over her as he started up his torment again, her body needy and aching. Amy didn't know how much longer she could handle what Shadow was doing to her.

"Do you want to cum, bambolina (little doll)?" Shadow asked.

Amy's mind had shut off, her body taking control and pushing side her shame.

"Yes." Amy said, whispering.

"I can't hear you." Shadow said, beginning to slow his momentum.

"Yes!" Amy said.

Shadow's head dipped between Amy's legs and worked with his right index and middle fingers. The strongest orgasm Amy had ever experienced ripped through her, making her scream out as it hit her and her body was on a cloud, her legs going numb. Amy's eyes fluttered close as she rode out her pleasure.

As soon as it ended, everything crashed down on Amy as she felt ashamed and angry with herself. Amy didn't think things could get any worse until the door to the side of her opened and revealed Sonic.

Sonic's eyes went from Shadow to Amy, her cheeks were pink, her quills sprawled around her head, her breathing was heavy, and her skin was covered with Shadow's marks. Sonic could tell Amy's arms were restrained behind her back and the collar with attached leash around her neck had his cock hardening. It was quite the erotic sight. Sonic licked his lips and turned his attention back to his twin brother.

"Come sei ancora vestita? (How are you still dressed?)" Sonic asked eyeing the pristine, all-black clothes on Shadow.

"Pazienza e controllo. (Patience and control.)" Shadow said speaking as if Amy wasn't the girl he'd been after since they were kids.

"Qualsiasi cosa tu dica. (Whatever you say.) " Sonic said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Tuttavia, sto esaurendo la pazienza. (I, however, am running out of patience.)"

Shadow rolled his eyes but began popping buttons out of place on his shirt and removing it and he tossed it over a chair, then removed the rest of his clothes that covered him and laid them on the chair as well. It was Sonic's turn to roll his eyes. Of course, Shadow was able to casually remove his clothes and lay them down nicely. Sonic had no idea how his twin brother did it and he would have tossed his on the floor and jumped on the bed.

Sonic found a different chair in the room and plopped down as he watched Shadow leisurely crawled on top of Amy as she seemed to be in a pleasure induced daze. Sonic wished he had joined sooner but he knew he wouldn't have been able to sit and watch as Shadow was able to. A few times, Sonic had walked past the door or tired listening. The moans Sonic had heard made him struggle to barge in regardless of Shadow's instructions on how much time to give him.

Sonic rested the ankle of his right leg on the knee of his left leg and the elbow of his left arm dug into the armrest of the chair and his head leaned against his left hand, his right foot bounced impatiently in the air as he watched his twin brother's infuriatingly slow movements. A pang of jealous spiked through Sonic has he watched Shadow sheath his length into her for the second time since becoming sexual with Amy, his teeth ground together as he told himself over and over that his time would come.

Shadow inwardly smirked as he watched his twin brother's annoyance from the corner of his eye and he then turned his attention to Amy and her swollen, wet pussy. Shadow rubbed himself against Amy, letting out a groan as he did. For years, Shadow had fantasized about this moment, his dreams had been filled with Amy and having her in his hands once more as they always left him more frustrated and angry and had fueled him on his violent path in life, making him the best at what he did.

Shadow let his eyes roam over Amy, her breathing was slowly down and she was squirming under him as it caused friction between their parts, making him for the first time lose control. Shadow plunged into Amy as her back arched, bringing her breasts toward him. Shadow stuck his tongue out and grazed her left nipple. A gasp left Amy's lips and her body fell flat against the bed and her body was wrapped tightly around him, squeezing him.

Shadow placed his hands on Amy's hips to keep her steady as he thrust into her, small moans left her mouth, her head tossing from side to side as she fought with herself and her sensitivity to everything he had done to her over the past few hours. It encouraged Shadow to move faster, go deeper as his hands roughly dug into Amy's skin, most likely causing bruises. Shadow couldn't stop himself, Amy's tiny body sparking pleasure beyond anything he had felt in the past 4 years that she had been gone.

Shadow felt himself getting ready to explode as he tried to stop himself, tried to make things last but he couldn't. Shadow pulled out with a groan and released his warm seed all over Amy's stomach and breasts as he let go of her hips and pressed his hands into the mattress for support as he caught his breath. Amy's head was turned to the side and her eyes shut tightly. Shadow growled and grabbed her jaw with his right hand.

"What did I say about doing that?" Shadow asked, snapping.

Amy whimpered and opened her eyes as she peered up at Shadow, then shifted them to something behind him. Shadow turned and saw Sonic, who was naked and had his eyes glued to Amy as he wanted to laugh, he really was impatient. Shadow rolled Amy to her stomach and detached the cuffs, letting her arms have a break. Amy cried out, no doubt from the stiffness and tingling as blood flow returned.

Shadow moved out of his twin brother's way and made it to the left side of the bed. As Sonic pulled Amy into a crawling stance and positioned his cock, Shadow grabbed Amy's jaw again with his right hand, his member had yet to soften and was begging for more.

"No biting, bambolina. (little doll.)" Shadow said.

Shadow and Sonic entered Amy at the same time. Sonic moaned loudly and landed a hard smack to Amy's right butt cheek with his right hand while Shadow tangled his right hand into her soft locks and guided her up and down his length. Sonic's thrusts had Amy's body jolting against his cock, adding to his pleasure. Shadow was able to last longer this time but not by much as his cock expanded and shot his cum down her throat. While Shadow collected himself, he glanced at Sonic and was pleased to see him having the same problem as well.

Sonic manged a couple more deep thrusts then pulled out to finish on Amy's back, leaving her covered in their passion. Amy's body was trembling and covered in sweat as Sonic knew he and Shadow had done too much and eyed Sonic who was ready for another round.

"Puliscila. Ho trascorso troppo tempo qui, devo occuparmi di alcune cose. (Clean her. I spent too much time here, I have to take care of a few things.)" Shadow said then he got off the bed and grabbed his clothes with both hands.

"Puliscila? Volevo- (Clean her? I wanted to-)" Sonic said but was cut off.

"Ha bisogno di una pausa. (She needs a break.)" Shadow said as he didn't wait for a response, he quickly dressed himself and smoothed over his quills with his right hand.

As much as Shadow wanted to take a shower with Amy, he had kept his business waiting far too long as his clothes appeared as sharp as they had been before. Shadow took a final glance at Amy, who had curled up on the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs, before leaving Sonic and Amy.

Amy heard Sonic sigh and felt his arms lift her off the bed and her skin came into contact with his and the air chilled her as he carried her across the room. Amy laid her hands over her chest, still uncomfortable with her body being completely visible to either Shadow or Sonic. Amy's eye lids felt heavy and she closed them for a moment.

...

10 minutes later.

"I have to set you down." Sonic said, his voice spoke above Amy after a few minutes.

Amy opened her eyes to see the inside of a luxurious glass shower. Once Amy feet touched the floor and she was balanced, Sonic turned on the water. It didn't take long to warm up and soon Sonic was washing Amy from head to toe as he seemed to take extra precautions to be gentle and even massages parts of her body. Amy was surprised by it.

When Amy was rinsed off, Sonic took his turn to clean himself and he was quicker and less thorough with himself. Amy tilted her head to look at Sonic and her lips slightly parted in surprise when his eyes met hers, lust swirled in the emerald green depths of his irises, making her take a step back. Sonic followed Amy until she was against the far wall of the shower.

Amy's back arched as the tiles sent a shiver up her spine and she tilted her head farther up to face Sonic as his hands pressed against the wall on either side of her. Sonic's eyes dipped to Amy's lips and before she could protest, his mouth had connected with hers, his body pinned her in place and his hand held her jaw to keep her from turning away.

Panic began to rise in Amy, she couldn't take anymore right now as she was sore and wanted to sleep. Amy pushed against Sonic with all the strength she had left which did nothing. Amy could feel Sonic's excitement digging into her and let out a whimper and he pulled back, his lips an inch from hers and she could feel his breath.

"Plea-Please... No more." Amy said, her bottom lip trembled as her words came out.

Amy could feel her eyes flooding with tears, fearful Sonic would do what he wanted anyway. Sonic stared at Amy, seemingly thinking things over. Thankfully, Sonic gave a small nod of his head then leaned down to kiss Amy's forehead.

"You're sleeping with me tonight, piccolina." Sonic said.

Amy didn't respond, she worried she would anger Sonic and make him change his mind like he had with Rouge. Being reminded of her shot a pang of pain into her heart. Amy needed to see Rouge but for now, she was too tired.

"Come on." Sonic said.

Sonic gently took Amy hand and led her out of the shower and he turned the water off on his way and grabbed a towel for each of them. Amy was slow drying her body, half in a daze and trapped in her thoughts. Amy was startled when Sonic scooped her up with her towel and carried her out of the bathroom.

Amy clutched the towel tighter as Sonic left the room and took her to one across the hall. The layout was mirrored to the one Sonic and Amy left but the bed was freshly made and he set her on the edge and left her to get himself a pair of black boxer briefs.

"Can I have something to wear?" Amy asked speaking quietly, a yawn ripping its way past her lips.

Amy's eyes watered from her yawn and when she refocused on Sonic, he was carrying something in his hands and he gave it to her on his way to collapse on the bed. Amy pulled the navy shirt over her head and frowned at the pair of black boxers Sonic gave her. While Shadow and Sonic weren't by any means scrawny or slim, Amy feared they wouldn't fit her and she would have to face the embarrassment of being too big. Amy took a deep and stepped into them and she was pleased to find they were snug around her ass but otherwise fit.

"Hurry up." Sonic said.

Sonic groaned impatiently, he was laying on his side and patting the empty space next to him.

Amy nervously sat on the edge of the bed and she didn't really want to be anywhere near Sonic, she didn't trust him. Amy heard a sigh from behind her and a right arm wrapped around her middle. Amy was yanked back and pressed against Sonic in a spooning position.

"Le-Let me go!" Amy said, her anxiety spiked with the thought of Sonic going back on his word.

"Relax, I just want to cuddle. I thought chicks liked that." Sonic said mumbling, snuggling closer.

Amy's brain screamed 'Not with you!' but she was too afraid to voice it. Instead, Amy took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down and it didn't take long for her eyelids to flutter shut and sleep to take hold of her.

...

A few hours later.

Amy woke up in a light sweat. Heat enveloped Amy, making her uncomfortable enough to wake up and she didn't move right away, not wanting to wake up Sonic. As Amy became more and more aware of things she realized she was sandwiched between 2 bodies and she didn't have to look to know who it was.

Sonic was in the same position as when he and Amy fell asleep and Shadow laid in front on her, his arms low around her waist and his head by her chest. Amy glanced down at Shadow, curious to see what his facial features were like while sleeping. Confusion struck Amy when she saw a scrunched up, pained expression. Amy didn't want to know what kind of nightmare plagued a cold, ruthless person.

Amy felt an odd urge to run her fingers through Shadow's quills, to sooth whatever haunted his unconscious mind. Amy stopped herself from touching Shadow but had flinched slightly. The arms around Amy tightened, squeezing her. Amy pushed at Shadow's arms to try loosening his grip but froze when he spoke.

"Don't leave us." Shadow said.

Amy stared down at Shadow as he wasn't awake, his eyes were closed. Amy remained still until his arms relaxed, as well as Shadow's face as she had no idea how to take his words.

_"Who was he talking about?"_ Amy thought.

...

Morning.

The next time Amy woke up, she was alone in the giant bed. Shadow seemed like the type to be up at the crack of dawn, despite whatever time he went to bed, but Sonic wasn't. Amy was slightly surprised Sonic wasn't curled around her in a deep sleep. As Amy stretched out her body, she thought back to the words Shadow mumbled in his sleep. With a clearing head, Amy wondered if Shadow could have been talking about her. Sonic had made a hateful comment toward their mother and it wasn't possible for her to come back. Amy couldn't think of any other woman who had 'left' Shadow and Sonic besides her.

Thinking about the hedgehog twins' attachment to Amy had her stomach twisting into knots. Amy didn't understand why it had to be her. There were so many others who would willing take Amy's place and yet it had to be her. Amy needed to get some fresh air and, if possible, find Rouge.

Amy glanced around the room and she would need some new clothes if she was going to wonder around again, before rummaging around Sonic's dresser with both hands, she went to the bathroom to relieve herself. In there, Amy found a black gift bag with a folded piece of paper next to it on the counter and she assumed it was for her.

Inside was a teal bikini and a white lace coverup. Confused, Amy picked up the paper with her left hand and read the words that were typed onto it.

_'You can find Rouge by the pool. First floor, all the way down the hall to the right. -Shadow.'_

Amy felt a flutter of excitement and she quickly changed into the swimsuit and tossed the coverup over her head. Amy took a few minutes to search the cabinets to find what she needed to brush her quills and teeth and when she was done, she hurriedly left the room. Amy was practically running down the hall the first floor and kept trying to tell herself to calm down.

Halfway down the stairs, Amy realized she didn't know what time it was and if Rouge would even be at the pool yet. Anxiety filled Amy's thoughts as she began overthinking her situation and her brain was on autopilot, her feet carrying her toward the pool but her eyes not paying attention. Amy managed to trip over her own feet and fell hard onto her hands and knees.

"Careful, bella." a deep voice said, speaking above Amy and a right hand with a watch around the wrist came into view.

Amy tilted her head up, her eyes taking in the sight of a lime green quilled hedgehog man with ocean blue eyes. In some ways, the lime green hedgehog male reminded Amy of the twins, an air of power, well-built, and nicely dressed as he wasn't as formal as Shadow or as laid back as Sonic but put together none the less.

The lime green hedgehog male had an amused smile on his face, his ocean blue eyes lingered lower down and gradually returned to her face. It dawned on Amy how her position must look to the lime green hedgehog male and she scrambled to her feet.

"My... My name isn't Bella." Amy said taking a step back, her left arm wrapping around her torso to cover herself.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian." the lime green hedgehog male said, a curved smirk had formed on his lips.

Amy's cheeks bloomed with color, partly from the lime green hedgehog male compliment and partly from feeling stupid. Amy had her eyes on the floor, too embarrassed to make eye contact with the intimidating stranger.

"It looks like the twins have been enjoying you." the lime green hedgehog male said.

Amy's eyes shot up to the lime green hedgehog male at that comment, his tongue slid across his lips and his eyes were trailing down her body. Another wave of embarrassment hit Amy, not only was she barely covered but she had forgotten all the marks Shadow and Sonic had left on her skin.

"Scourge." Shadow said, his voice was filled with warning.

Amy's eyes shifted from Scourge to Shadow who stood slight behind him as they apparently had come out of a room near the pool's entrance.

"Relax, amico, I was only admiring. (friend.)" Scourge said, his eyes had yet to leave Amy.

Scourge reached out and gently caressed the left side of Amy's face with his right index finger, letting it curl under her chin before moving off her.

"Ha ucciso l'ultimo ragazzo che l'ha toccata. (He killed the last guy who touched her.)" Sonic said appearing next to his twin brother on the right side.

"Rilassare. (Relax.)" Scourge said, rolling his eyes. "Ma se ti annoi con lei..." (But if you get bored with her...)

"Non succedera'. (Not going to happen.)" Shadow said, snapping.

Amy flinched at the anger in Shadow's voice as her eyes darted between the 3 hedgehog men and she wondered what they were saying.

"Amy, run along." Sonic said, placing his right hand on Amy's left shoulder and pointed toward the door she should go through with his right index finger.

Amy nodded her head and didn't hesitant as the dominant aura Shadow, Sonic, and Scourge each gave off was suffocating her.

"Non ti ho mai visto geloso prima, Shadow. (I've never seen you jealous before, Shadow.)" Scourge said.

Amy's ears couldn't help but pick up Scourge's word as he had that same sense of amusement in his voice.

"Questo è diverso. (This is different.)" Shadow said.

Amy pushed opened the door at the end of the hall with her left hand, wishing she knew how to speak Italian.

* * *

End of Chapter 10.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Fiona Fox is a 22 year old red and cream colored fox, shoulder length red hair, cyan blue eyes, tall, slender, yellow muzzle, and in her usual outfit, a golden yellow bow on the top of her head, a black belly top, black elbow-length fingerless gloves, a grey belted-skirt with a black buckled-belt, and black skinny pants that have grey padded shoes attached to them.

...

Unknown Location.

Day Time.

Outside, the sun was shining bright and felt warm against Amy's fur and skin. Amy breathed a sigh of relief at how wonderful it felt. There was a gentle breeze that fluttered through Amy's quills and momentarily washed away some of her grief and worries. Everything had been happening at a rapid speed and hadn't been given a chance to think and process properly.

A loud, almost obnoxious laugh broke Amy's calm and pulled her back to the present and she turned toward the crystal-clear pool, then to the hot tub bubbling next to it. Inside sat 3 animal women, 1 white female bat, 1 yellow mongoose female, and 1 red and cream colored fox female. 2 Amy recognized, 1 being her best friend, Rouge, who was wearing a dark purple bikini, and the second was Mina, who was wearing a sea green bikini with lavender trimmings, who worked with Knuckles to help trap them, and the third was a rail thin, unknown red and cream colored fox female, who was wearing a dandelion yellow bikini with a golden yellow bow on the top of her head, who was the one laughing at whatever had been said.

Amy hadn't been noticed yet, Rouge had her back to her and the other 2 were focused on the topic of conversation. Amy felt awkward and out of place and she glanced at the building she came out of, then back to the hot tub then she crossed an arm over her body, a sign of how nervous she was, and made her way over. Her shadow grabbed Rouge's attention as she got closer and she was thankfully spared from having to say anything.

"Amy!" Rouge said squealing and scrambling out of the hot tub.

Rouge embraced Amy in a warm, wet hug that squeezed the air out of her lungs. Amy hugged Rouge back with both hands, feeling a sense of overwhelming happiness that her friend was alive and well. Amy had feared Rouge would have been tossed into a dungeon of some sort and possibly tortured with the way the twins were acting. Amy felt a little silly but another part of her knew Shadow and Sonic were more than capable of committing horrible acts on innocent people, Manic being one. A pang of pain shot through Amy, tainting her happy reunion with Rouge.

When their hug finally ended, Rouge held Amy at arm's length and examined her from head to toe. A frown pulled the corners of Amy's lips as spotted the marks covering various parts of her fur and skin. Amy begged Rouge with her eyes, shook her head slightly and glanced at the other 2 women. Rouge's frown held for a second longer before turning back into a grin. Amy couldn't have been more grateful for having Rouge as her best friend.

"Hello! Who's this? Sonic's flavor of the day?" the red and cream colored fox female asked.

"Fiona!" Mina said hissing a warning at the red and cream colored fox female.

"Trust me." Rouge said, faced Fiona with a scowl. "She wishes it was only a day."

"What?" Fiona asked.

Mina scrunched her nose in disbelieve.

"I'd love to have Sonic every day for the rest of my life! The only thing better would be if Shadow joined." Fiona said, giggling and gave a playful moan. "That would be-"

"Shut up!" Mina said, her louder and harsher this time.

Amy stood silently behind Rouge as she wasn't surprised by Fiona's words. Amy knew how Shadow and Sonic looked and knew exactly what both could do sexually and she even understood why Fiona wanted them as badly as she did. If only Shadow and Sonic wanted Fiona instead.

"I'm just sayin'." Fiona said, rolling her eyes and sipped at her pink colored drink through a straw.

"Come sit in the hot tub." Rouge said, taking Amy's left hand with her right hand and guided her over to the spot she had been sitting in earlier.

Amy felt her stomach knotted but joined anyway as she sat on the right side of Rouge who was much quicker getting in than Amy.

Amy took her time to get acclimated to the high temperature and she left the cover up on, hoping it would conceal most of her marks. The water and bubbles seemed to help sooth Amy's sore and tired body and found herself relaxing, however, it didn't last long. Soon Amy was very aware that eyes were on her and she peered up to see Fiona eyeing her neck, making her very self conscious.

"Wait." Fiona said pulling off her sunglasses with her left hand and pointed her left index finger at Amy's neck. "Sonic only leaves hickeys on the left side."

Amy wasn't sure how to respond as Fiona had noticed that Shadow and Sonic each had their own side but assumed it was because they were 'sharing', not because it was a thing of theirs.

"You lucky bitch!" Fiona said cracking a smile, using the word in a positive way. "How in the world did you get Shadow's attention?" leaning forward like she was about to be told some great story.

"Uh.." Amy said as she was at a loss for words.

"That's Amy." Mina said, butting in.

"What!" Fiona said, her eyes shifting to Mina. "Guess it's game over with Shadow." she shrugged.

"As if you had a chance." Mina said teasing as she placed her empty cup on the edge of the hot tub with her left hand.

"You can have them." Amy said mumbling, thinking she wouldn't actually be heard.

"I wish!" Fiona said, laughing without humor. "Those two have been nuts about you." rolling her eyes.

Amy gave Fiona a confused look. Yes, Shadow and Sonic were obsessed with making Amy's life miserable and taking control of her but she wouldn't exactly put it as 'nuts' over her. That made it sounds like Shadow and Sonic were in love with Amy.

"You look like you don't know. Why does she look like she doesn't know?" Mina asked.

Fiona's eyes moved back and forth between Mina and Rouge.

Mina gave a sigh and motioned for a waiter to refill their drinks. Fiona was left in her astonishment while Amy sat uncomfortable in the hot water. When the drinks arrived, Mina passed once to each person. Amy was skeptical, the last time she was handed a drink from this Knuckles along with the help of Mina, she ended up in the hands of Shadow and Sonic.

"She doesn't know." Rouge said, taking a tiny sip from her pink drink with her right hand.

"All that for a no-info answer?" Fiona asked, groaning and facing Amy.

"She does and she doesn't. Obviously she knows they are... infatuated with her. She doesn't know why." Rouge said.

"It's because the affair between my mom and their dad caused the suicide of their mom. They want me to pay what my mom did." Amy said.

Amy started down at the warped image of her hands under the water. Rouge knew, she'd been there when it happened. Other than Rouge or anyone from their home town, no one knew that. In a way, Amy felt guilty. Shadow and Sonic had made Amy feel that way even though it had nothing to do with her.

"No, that's not it." Fiona said.

"It does add to my theory." Mina said, seeming to be in deep thought.

"Your theory?" Amy asked, emphasizing the word theory and her eyebrows scrunched together.

"It's not often that I talk to Shadow but I've been around Sonic a lot. I wouldn't say we're close but I've been around him enough to see him when he's had too much alcohol." Mina said then paused to take a gulp of her drink with her right hand.

"And it's no secret that they had some unrequited love." Fiona said, cutting in.

"I wouldn't call it that." Amy said, scoffing.

"Whatever you want to call it, both have been hung up on someone. You, I mean. Sonic drowns himself in women while Shadow avoided most people unless they serviced his business." Fiona said.

"As I was saying." Mina said, cleared her throat. "One of the nights Sonic had too much, I managed to squeeze a bit of information from him. Not a lot. And it's nothing complex or shocking."

"Get on with it." Rouge said, rolling her eyes.

"It's obsession." Fiona said, stating it as if it was a new idea.

"That's a fucking understatement." Rouge said, her words were charged with irritation.

"Yes, but it's a little more than that. Sonic said they had a crush on a neighborhood girl as kids. Later, I found out about their mom's death but not the how." Mina said.

"Why does that matter?" Rouge asked, voicing Amy's thoughts.

"I think they have mommy-issues." Mina said.

"I can be their mommy." Fiona said cooing softly into her drink then slurped down the remainder of it through her straw.

Amy on the other hand wanted to scream. Mommy-issues? Obsession? She felt completely underwhelmed by Mina's 'theories.'

"That's stupid." Rouge said flatly. "They tormented her. Physically and mentally. They diminished her self-worth to almost nothing and did whatever the hell they wanted because of 'Mommy-issues'?" she was furious.

Once again, Amy felt immensely grateful for Rouge as she hadn't gone into all the details of what Shadow and Sonic had done to her when they were alone but Rouge had a good idea. Through everything, Rouge was always there defending Amy, lifting her up, caring for her. Rouge never once blamed Amy for being weak or 'giving-in' and when Amy couldn't pull herself from the darkness, it was always Rouge who was there to bring the light back into her life.

"I said it wasn't anything exciting-" Mina said but was cut off.

"How can you use the word exciting?!" Rouge questioned as she was now standing, her drink forgotten on the side of the hot tub.

"I'm just saying what I think!" Mina said.

"That's stupid." Rouge said grunting, shaking her head and peering down at Amy who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Losing their mom took the only person who cared about them. Their dad sounded like an awful human being. Not that he was spoken of much either." Amy said.

"How the fuck is that Amy's fault or problem?" Rouge asked.

"It's not. But their broken-" Mina said but was cut off.

"Amy is broken!" Rouge said, shouting. "They made sure of it! And now they-"

"Rouge." Amy said her voice was soft, it was her left hand on Rouge's right wrist that had actually gotten her attention.

Slowly, Rouge brought herself back into the water and she sat closer to Amy than she had before on the left side.

"Whatever they did to you isn't justified." Mina said, starting up again. "But they have deep psychological problems-"

Rouge let out a short, humorless laugh and muttered under her breath.

"-and have imposed those issues onto you because you were an object-" Mina said but was cut off.

"She's not an object." Rouge said, snapping.

"-of infatuation. They couldn't interact positively with her because of their father and so the bullying started as a way to get close." Mina said.

"How did you get mommy-issues from all this?" Fiona asked, polishing off her drink and was ordering another.

"Amy must have been like their mother. She is clearly a soft spoken person. And I'm guessing she took care of her father, in a sense, after her mother left. Something the twins probably saw some how." Mina said.

"They lived next door." Amy said, her eyes were on the bubbling water. "Close enough to look through the window in our living room. That's how my mom and I first saw them. We never had the curtains closed, my dad said it made the house too dark."

"See? They saw the nurturing side of Amy on top of already being infatuated with her." Mina questioned.

"This is all bullshit." Rouge said, grumbling but relaxed slightly when Amy put her left hand on her right shoulder.

Amy knew Rouge should have some type of reaction and she should be angry and shouting like Rouge had been, which she was but she couldn't push the emotion out. It swirled around in Amy's stomach like a tornado. There were other emotions there, too. Sadness for the loss of their moms, confusion as to why it had to be Amy, hate for what they did to her, and fear that she'd never be able to escape. Soon, Amy felt like she was going to vomit or pass out.

"How... do I get them to stop liking me?" Amy asked.

"Lose some weight." Fiona said.

"Bitch-" Rouge said but was cut off and blocked by Mina.

"Context, Fiona. You have to add context." Mina said, pinching the bridge of her nose with her right index and thumb fingers.

"Oh, well it's obvious they like thicker woman. I mean, Sonic will fuck anyone but he has a type. I've only seen Shadow with one woman but she wasn't a twig either." Fiona said.

"I don't think that will work." Amy said holding onto the edge of the hot tub with both hands, wondering if the heat was getting to her.

"Never know until you try." Fiona said shrugging, still making light of the situation.

"Should I... worry about STDs?" Amy asked as she could barely hear the words as she said them.

"No, they use condoms." Fiona said, rolling her eyes. "They are very strict about that."

"Wait, they aren't using condoms with you?" Mina asked, sitting up straight.

"They..." Amy said then she saw black spots in her vision and her body felt like she was floating.

"Amy? Amy!" Rouge asked.

Amy could hear Rouge but she seemed far away and she welcomed the darkness, she was tired of feeling. Tired of the thoughts and endless question. Mina's explanation hadn't helped at all. If anything, it made things worse.

_..._

_Dream._

_Amy was walking down an empty hall as gray lockers took up the walls on either side of her and she glanced down to see the skirt Rouge convinced her into wearing, her old shoes, and a white t-shirt. The sound of bells ringing filled Amy's head but the halls remained empty. Amy glanced around, wondering where the other students were._

_Amy came around a corner, uncertain of where she was going and she couldn't remember what class she had next or what time it was. Amy guessed that had been the starting bell and she was now late to whatever class she was supposed to be in. Panic started to creep it's way into Amy and she never liked being late._

_Amy picked up her pace, half dazed in her confusion and desperately trying to figure out where she needed to be. Every hall looked the same, every classroom was locked. When Amy peered through the glass section of the door, she could see faceless students at the desk. A faceless teacher standing in front. No one moving, no one talking. Amy backed away, her mind not connecting that something was wrong and she continued on her way down the hall._

_A few more halls, higher panic and Amy finally saw a change in her surroundings then suddenly a door opened. Amy could see half a right foot that passed the door and a right hand around the knob. Amy started making her way over when the person stepped out, stopping her completely. Sonic, wearing his usual dark jeans and tight shirt, was making his way out of the room._

_Amy turned and ran as fast as she could and she kept turning corners but couldn't find a door outside or even a bathroom. Only the locked, faceless-people-filled classrooms that Amy didn't dare try to open. Amy allowed herself one glance back, her pace slowing slightly when she didn't see Sonic and she gave a sigh of relief. As Amy turned around, she collided with someone._

_Amy didn't have to look up to know it was Shadow as his clothes matched Sonic's but the cologne was different. Amy tilted her head up to face Shadow, her feet taking a step backwards and she bumped into someone else, Sonic._

_Sonic's hands curled around Amy's wrists and brought them behind her, keeping her in place. Shadow smirked down at Amy, pushing a strand of quills out of the left side of her face with his right hand. Amy waited for an insult or her nickname to fall from Shadow's lips but he and Sonic remained silent._

_Amy attempted to move, causing Sonic's hands to tighten and pull up on her wrists and she tried to yell and heard nothing. Shadow reached forward, his right hand wrapping around Amy's throat and squeezing firmly and his left hand fell to her right hip, his lips moved but nothing could be heard. Shadow came closer, sandwiching Amy between him and Sonic and again she tired to scream and was met with silence._

_Shadow's left hand slid down Amy's skirt, to her right thigh then trailed back up under the material and he dug his left fingers into her soft flesh. Sonic leaned down, whispering more silence into Amy's left ear before kissing her jaw. Amy squeezed her eyes shut, wishing Shadow and Sonic to leave her alone. There was one more kiss to Amy's jaw then nothing and she opened her eyes to darkness, her body floating. Amy couldn't feel anything._

_Dream Ends._

_..._

3 hours later.

Shadow paced at the foot of his bed as Amy was laying in the center with a cool rag over her forehead and his teeth gritted together and he clenched his fists. Amy had passed out due to heat, exhaustion, and lack of food. Sonic had been the one to pull Amy out of the water and carried her inside where he dried her off and changed her into one of his shirts and a lacy pair of cherry red panties.

"Is she up?" Sonic asked.

Shadow hadn't noticed his younger twin brother but wasn't surprised and Sonic had come in every half hour asking the same annoying question. Shadow turned to glare at Sonic, ready to give the same answer when tiny groan came from Amy and he was quick to face her and watched as she stirred under the comforter. Amy's left hand came up to remove the small towel on her head and her jade green eyes staring at it in confusion then she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Where-?" Amy asked but cut herself off as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. "Where am I?" her voice was groggy. "What happened?"

Amy's eyes moved from the damp rag to Shadow then to Sonic.

"You passed out in the hot tub." Sonic said, answering. "You need to eat something."

Sonic was standing next to Shadow now on the right side.

"I'm not hungry." Amy said, turned away from Shadow and Sonic on the left side and glared at the bedding.

"Too bad." Shadow said, growling.

Sonic nudged Shadow, warning him to take it down a notch. Shadow clenched his fists again and took a deep breath.

"You can eat in here or we can take you somewhere." Shadow said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Shadow's anger was at himself for not properly taking care of Amy but her refusal at being helped made him more irritated.

"Take me somewhere?" Amy asked sheepishly, glancing back up at Shadow and Sonic.

"We decide but no funny business." Sonic said crossing his arms over his chest, accentuating his point.

Amy bit into her bottom lip, clearly thinking things over. Shadow felt his cock twitch as he wanted to join Amy in bed, strip off her clothes, and plunge himself deep inside of her. Shadow barely refrained from doing just that by telling himself she need food and rest.

"I want to go out." Amy said.

There was a small glint to Amy's eyes. It made Shadow smirk. Amy had a plan and Shadow would love to punish her for it.

* * *

End of Chapter 11.

Please Review.

No Flames.


End file.
